DADA the Demigod Way
by softballaddict11
Summary: In this slightly over-used crossover, Percy travels to Hogwarts to teach DADA lessons to wizards. After the Battle of Hogwarts and the Giant War. Percy and Annabeth both survived Tarturus, Fred survived. Percy's trip to Tarturus is based an TackAttack's story. Annabeth was with him. My first fan fiction,constructive criticism is welcome. Teen to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, I am Offered a Job, Percy POV

I was curled up on the beach with Annabeth, just watching the sunset one June night. Remarkably, it was August 18th, the day we finished the Second Titan War three years ago, and our anniversary. The peace breaker is, of course, Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, stumbling down the beach, were he yelled,

"PERCY, CHIRON WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

"SHHHHHH! Annabeth's asleep!" I whisper-yelled. He immediately stopped.

"Ok, but Chiron wants to see you!"

"I got it the first time," He started to run off. "Before you go, could you please grab Malcolm from the Athena cabin? I don't want to ruin a decent sleep for her, or leave her for the harpies to find."

"Sure Percy." When I mentioned a decent nights' sleep, Travis immediately sobered. I suppose I should explain. Two weeks ago, we won the Second Giant War. While it may seem like a cause for victory, and it is, a few days before, Annabeth and I had been rescued from Ta- I still can't say it. From the deepest pit of Greek Hell. Where all the monsters go when demigods kill them, where my Titan grandfather lays in shreds. The quest called for a demigod to travel through _there _and for someone to close the Doors of Death from the Hell side. Bob and Small Bob gave themselves up for Annabeth and I to live. Down there, we where captured, and tortured to oblivion. We had to survive for two weeks on ambrosia and liquid fire. We fought of the curses people have laid on us, and every monster in the book. Once we defeated Gaea, we had to sleep in different cabins on the _Argo II_, thanks to Coach Hedge, our chaperone. The first night, we woke everybody up in half an hour, due to our screams from nightmares.

Since then, Annabeth and I shared a bed in my cabin on the Argo II. Until we got to Camp. Sleeping with each other (NOT like that, your purvey jerks!) doesn't stop the nightmares, but it can usually stop the screaming. We ran into a few issues when we got to Camp. One being Chiron's rules about non-siblings of opposite genders sleeping in the same cabin. Second, was Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, didn't approve of us in the same cabin. Until we woke up screaming our guts out the third night in a row. That was when Chiron and Malcolm approved.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I spun around, uncapping Riptide, my ever-present sword.

"Whoa Percy, no need to run me through!" It was Malcolm, thank the gods. "Travis said you needed me?"

"Yeah, could you take Annie back to my cabin? Chiron wants to see me about something, and I don't want to ruin a good sleep for her."

Malcolm looked at me for a second with an odd expression on his face, then said, "Sure Perce, anything for my brother-in-law!" I know what you're thinking. Annabeth and I aren't married.

I glared at Mal. "How'd you know? We only told the Seven, because of-"

Malcolm cut me off. "Wait, you and my sister got married?!" He glared at me! "What the Hades?! You two are two you-" It was my turn to cut him off.

"We didn't get married. I only asked her, down there, 'If we get out of this alive, will you marry me?' when we were fighting that stupid drakon. We got out, she said yes, Leo made her a ring, happy?'

"Kind of. Congrats man! I just wanted to freak you out. Wait until Mom hears about this! And sure, I'll take Annie up to your guys' cabin."

"Thanks, oh, and your mother already knows. You could hear Lady Aphrodite squeal from where we where."

"Darn, I wanted to tell her. Come on, give me Annabeth, so you can go talk to Chiron." Malcolm started off up the beach with Annabeth in his arm. I slowly got up. I've only been out of the infirmary for two days, and I haven't been able to take ambrosia since the Argo II, for fear of my truing to Powdered Percy. I slowly made my way up to the Big House, where I could see Chiron standing in horse-form, with a tall lady standing behind him. I made my way up to the Big House, and bowed to Chiron. He hadn't let me at first, but me reasoning is this- if I have to bow to gods, some of which I don't respect as much as Chiron, I should be allowed to bow to him. Chiron bows back, he insisted. Then I bowed to the lady behind him, who I recognized as Lady Hecate, the goddess of magic.

"Percy, I'm truly sorry to interrupt your anniversary with Ms. Chase, after all that's happened. However, Lady Hecate has a request for you."

"Perseus, I would like you to undertake a job for me."

_Time lapse_

"Let me get this straight! You want me to go undercover as a guy with a pointy magical stick and teach kids! You have to be kidding me! In England?! What about Annabeth? Chiron you kn-"

"Yes Percy, I do know. And I'm sorry that this has all come so soon. But these people need you. They need someone to teach them what war is like! They have just come out of their own, after all. On a rank from the war we just finished to theirs, it was at the rank of a hellhound. T they where still as horribly effected as everyone here after our Titan War. They need you Percy. And I am aware of your situation with Annabeth, but they don't need another teacher. They need _you_. Only you would be able to reverse what happened

"There is a boy, named Harry Potter, who was in the middle of it all, a bit like a wizard version of you. He and his friends, Hermione and Ron, and his girlfriend, Ginny, suffered the most. You will be staying with Arthur and Molly Weasley for a few days before you take the train to the school. Hermione and Harry will be staying with the Weasley's for a bit longer than you. Ron and Ginny are the two youngest for the seven Weasley children. The only people who will be at the Weasley residence, commonly called the 'Burrow', will be Arthur, Moll, Fred (their son), Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Lady Hecate has arranged everything with Zeus and your mortal family, along with the wizards. Do you accept?"

Chiron looked at he from his wheelchair, mentally pleading with me to go. "Alright, I'll do it. But I have no idea how in the name of Hades I'll explain this to Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Hey everybody who thinks that this is a decent story! Anyway, I just want to let you know a few things,**

**1)I actually have busier weekends than I do week days. I'll post as often as I can, but I have a life besides this **

**2)Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who reviewed! It made my sunburnt day! **

**3)Sorry for OOC-ness. The parts about Percy's stay in Tartarus are from TackAttacks story _Tartarus_, so I would go check it out! The only difference, is that it happened in the time frame of HOO and Annabeth was with him**

**4) Thank you Boogalee99 for being my beta!**

**5)All of these chapters have been done on my phone**

**6) First review gets a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer Αυτή η ιστορία ΔΕΝ είναι δικό μου. Οι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στους δημιουργούς τους, take a guess as to what this means**

**Here you go, chapter 2**

Chapter 2 Harry POV

After the war, Hogwarts mandated that everyone repeat the prevues year, due to "inadequate teaching". So I was going back to Hogwarts, and Hermione was absolutely thrilled. I've been living at Grimwald Place, and fixing it too it's former glory. I've even found a deal with Mrs. Black, and now she'll rarely scream, which was a heroic task in itself. I Apperated in front of the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasly had invited me to stay a few days before we had to catch the train to school.

I raised my hand and knocked on the door to the Weasley's house, and was immediately tackled by Ron and Ginny. Ron slapped me on the back hard, and Ginny pecked my cheek, and said, "Come on in Harry, mum's been dying to see you, and marvel on how fast we've grown up."

"Wonderful! I've been waiting for that all summer. How have you guys been?" I asked

It was Ron who answered, " We're fine. Fred's still laid up, but the joke store is doing well." Most people had thought Fred to had died in the war, but he was only severely injured. He's been laid up ever since.

"I can't wait to see everyone." I said as Ginny twined our hands together, and we walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasly was cooking up a storm. When she saw me, I was tackled in a mammoth hug, and several "How are you Harry, dear?"'s. I said

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasly! Thanks for letting me stay."

"Oh no problem dear! Hermione will be so glad to see you! She's upstairs, keeping an eye on Fred for me. Why don't you go say hello?" I climbed the rickety stairs to the second landing and opened the door to the twins room. I popped my head in and saw Fred lying on his bed, propped up by pillows, and Hermione perched on a chair next to him, reading what was presumably a textbook for the upcoming year.

"Hey Hermione! What's up Fred?" I greeted my friends.

"Hi Harry! I'm just keeping an eye on Fred for Mrs. Weasly."

"Mum seems to think I'd get up and go help George at the shop or something! How could I?! Everyone's been watching me like a hawk! Oh, and dad has something to tell the lot of you when he gets home." He looks at Ron and Ginny in the doorway and grinned.

_an hour later_

Mrs. Weasly was getting frantic. Mr. Weasly should have been home from his job at the Ministry of Magic five minutes ago. She was watching that magic clock of hers like a mother bear, when suddenly, Mr. Weasly's arrow turned from 'at work' to 'traveling', and then 'home' when he opened the kitchen door.

"Oh Arthur! Where were you?"

" Just work, Molly, some exploding tea kettles, nothing to worry about! Hello Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron." We all sat down for dinner, and Mrs. Weasly brought up a mountain of food for Fred.

After dinner, Mr. Weasly began to speak," We will be hosting your newest DADA teacher until you catch the train! Isn't it great! You four will know the new teacher before any other student, and you can really get to know him. Although, there are a few complications. Like ourselves, the witches and wizards of America have just come out of a war, he was right in the middle of it, the poor lad. We have to go pick him up from the Areo-pot, I think that's how you say it. Any questions? Yes, Hermione?"

"First, it's the airport, Mr. Weasly. And who is he? What's his name? Where's he from? What education does he have?" Oh Hermione...

"The airport? That's it! The airport! Who is he? Your new DADA teacher, of course! His name is Perseus Jackson, but prefers Percy. He's from New York, in America, isn't it exciting?" Mr. Weasly ignored Hermione's last question. "We're picking him up tomorrow!" Everyone seemed content with that, except Hermione, who was probably still bursting with questions. It was getting late, so Ron and I said goodnight to the girls and hiked the remaining stairs to his room at the top of the house.

Percy POV

"Thank you once again for flying with us today, we will soon begin our descent to London, England! Thank you!" The overly peppy flight attendant said. The whole ride to London I was in my seat, tensed up, my knuckles white on the armrests, and my seatbelt as right as I could bear. Uncle Zeus was in a decent mood! I wasn't blasted out of the sky, so all was somewhat well. All was also well, because the day after Chiron spoke to me, I woke up with a list of spells (I think that's what they are) inside my head. The rest I'll just have to wing. Wise Girl would have had the most elaborate plan, but this'll do.

As I exited the machine straight to Nico's dad, I remembered (somehow, I guess I'm not as much of a Seaweed Brain as everyone thinks!) to look for a group of redheads with a sign that I probably won't be able to read, by luggage claim. I came off the escalator and looked for the redheads, when I saw him. There was a kid, younger than my 19 years, who probably could have been my twin. He was tall-ish with deep black hair, and green eyes. The few differences were while our eyes where similar, his were emerald, while mine are sea green. He's also a bit pale, and doesn't have as much muscle. I lost some when Annabeth and I where in that stupid hell hole, because our diet- Annabeth. How's she holding up? Stupid ADHD brain! I need to concentrate! The boy was with a group of redheads and a girl with bushy brown hair, and the older looking redhead was holding a sign, probably with my name on it. What was his name? Arthur? Yeah, that's right. I walks over, and saw that there where three redheads, a man, a boy, and a girl. Then there was my twin and the bushy haired girl. I came up to them, and asked the man, "Are you Arthur Weasly?"

Harry POV

Mrs. Weasly woke us (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me) up just before the sun rose. We came into the kitchen for breakfast and ate in silence. It was too early for all of us. Soon, a Ministry car pulled up, at 5:47 according to the watch the Weasly's gave me for my 17th birthday. We piled in, and hurried to the airport, hoping to get there before this 'Percy' bloke's flight came in. Mr. Weasley had a ton of fun with all of the muggles, and the muggles where probably who the bloodily hell we are, judging by the looks Ron and Mr. Weasley are getting. Hermione and I know how to dress properly for the muggle world, and Hermione helped Ginny. We waited for about an hour by the baggage claim. Then, we saw him.

Mr. Weasley had shown us pictures (muggle, not wizard pictures) of the bloke last night. He looked a bit like me, but in person there were a few differences.

1) It doesn't look like he got very much sleep, he has bags under his eyes

2) while his eyes are green, they were like the raging sea In a storm, compared to my own emerald orbs

3) he is built! He had very visible muscles

4) he has a deep tan, the kind of tan from spending all your time outside

5) His eyes were not only a different shade of green, but when you looked closely, they looked a bit shattered, like broken glass

The guy came up to Mr. Weasley and asked " Are you Arthur Weasley?"

"Yup! I can assume that you're Perseus Jackson?" The bloke winced at his full name.

"Please, call me Percy. Only my enemies and my dad's family calls me that. Nice to meet you Arthur." Enemies? Who is this guy?, I wondered to myself. The next thing Percy did was rather odd. He gave a slight bow to Mr. Weasley! It was like Mr. Weasley was the queen of England! Mr. Weasley seemed unfazed, however.

" These two are my children, Ron and Ginny," He gestured to my best friend and girlfriend. "And these two are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Once again, I was shocked at Percy's oddity. He bowed to me!

"Well, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, I am Percy Jackson, your new DADA teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the world! I'm back! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they make my day. However, I have received a few reviews that are not constructive criticisms, but complete impoliteness of the reviewer. There have been some reviews that are very rude. To those of you, (and you know who you are), while I appreciate you telling me you're thoughts on my story, if they're rude comments, don't post them, because I will report you. And if you think you can avoid this by posting a a guest, I'll still report you! **

**Sorry for my being a bit of a grouch, here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 Harry POV

After Percy, or should I say, Professor Jackson, introduced himself, I took his rather small suitcase and we piled into the Ministry car. The only noise was Mr. Weasley and Prof. Jackson having a discussion on American muggles. We soon pulled up to the Burrow. Percy stepped out of the car and gaped at the Burrow. He turned to Mr. Weasley and said "My fiancé would love to know how the building is supported." So he was getting married. Ohhhhkkkaaaayyyyy. We walked in, and Mrs. Weasley engulfed Percy in a mammoth hug, muttering,

"Oh you poor thing! Arthur and I were told what happened! And I suppose a congratulations is in order!"

"Molly, if you've heard about what happened, you'll know that neither of us wants pity for what happened. It had to be done by someone, and I couldn't let her go again. Not after such a long time." What is this guy talking about?

" Sorry dear, you must be so sick of people asking you how you are then? Honestly, I can't help it."

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley, you're the same as my mother. I wish I could say that I'm fine as well, but I can't. Not after Mr. Brunner pulling me away from my Wise Girl after what happened." Wise Girl?

"Come in, come in, oh where are my manners?! You're as thin as a stick!" For some odd reason, Percy flinched at the word 'stick'. Maybe Hermione's put something together.

"However," Percy continued, "I believe there is still one Weasley at home whom I have yet to meet."

"Yeah, that'd be my brother, Fred. He was wounded in the battle." Ron piped up.

"Then I think we may have something in common. May I have the privilege of meeting him?"

"Of course! Children, why don't you take Percy to meet Fred, and maybe Percy will answer a few questions for you?" She turned to look at the man in question, who nodded, then gestured for us to lead the way. We quickly scaled the wooden steps, and turned to the second landing, where Percy pulled open the door, and stepped inside.

"Hullo mate! I suppose you're that Percy bloke, the new DADA professor?" Fred asked when Percy stepped into the room.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p' " and I suppose you're the Weasley who got himself wounded?"

Fred replied in the same manner, "Yup."

Percy grinned," We've something in common then! In my own wars, I was wounded petty badly as well." Percy darkened,"But there are the emotional scars as well. The ones that don't ever fade, or give you piece." When he saw us looking at him, he grunted,"Oh gods, I didn't say that put loud, did I?" We nodded. Wait! He said 'gods' it was plural. He also said 'wars'?! Who the heck is this guy?!

"Well now that we've got that clear, I'm starving!" Fred broke the silence.

Ginny spoke up, "We'll see if Mum's finished lunch." And she dragged us out of the room, when Hermione whispered,

"Ginny you go see if your mums finished, Harry, Ron, and I will stay and listen to what they say." Ginny went downstairs, and Hermione, Ron, and I walked in place to give the illusion of us walking downstairs with Ginny. Then, we put our ears to the closed door.

"Mum and Dad told us what happened to you, mate. Sorry that happened. Oh, and congrats! You nicked your dad's mortal enemies' daughter! Way to go!"

"My dad and Lady A are no longer 'mortal enemies' as you put it'. Not since I didn't let Annabeth fall, but fell with her. Lady A then realized that I would date and marry her favorite daughter, architect, and battle strategist no matter what she said, and my dad realized that a millennium old grudge isn't worth keeping.

"I may actually be able to help you with that stab wound of yours, if you'd like. My cousin owes me a favor, for, well, you know, saving humanity twice."

"Sure, take a look." Their talking stopped for a moment, then began again.

"Over all, it looks fine, your mom has done a wonderful job. But along the edges if the stitching, right there, you can see a bit of red. That could cause infection. I would suggest muggle rubbing alcohol, and a hym to my cousin, which I can take care of now, if you'd like."

"Sure, why not?"

"Κύριος Απόλλωνα, παρακαλούμε να βοηθήσει στην επούλωση των γενναίος πολεμιστής." What was that?! It was in some foreign language! I shared a glance with Hermione and Ron. We'll have to discuss this later. Right then, Ginny began climbing the stairs. When she got to the top, we twined our fingers, and opened the door. Percy was sitting on the chair, looking a bit pale, and Fred was lying on the bed, as usual.

Ginny spoke up, "Lunch is ready, come on down Professor. Fred, Mum'll bring up a tray in a second." Fred pouted at the prospect of staying in bed. Percy stood, a bit shakily. And said,

"There's food to be had! Let's eat!" We walked down stairs. Percy waited until we all sat before seating himself. He sat between me and Mr. Weasley, where they were going to continue their conversation on American muggles until Mr. Weasley saw the look Mrs. Weasley gave him from down the table, who was next to Ginny, who was next to me.

"Mrs. Weasley, this food is almost as good as my mothers, and that's one of the highest complements I'm capable of. It's delicious."

"I think I should like to meet your mum one day, dear. She sounds absolutely lovely!"

"She is. Especially after all that I put her through..." Percy trailed off, and ran his hands through his hair. This is getting more than a bit suspicious. He speaks of wounds and WARS, but maybe something happened. I'll have to see what Hermione thinks.

After dinner, Ron says, "Hey mum, can I show Hermione and Harry the new a Chuddley Cannons poster I got?"

"Of course, dear! Ginny, I suppose you'd like to go as well?" Ginny nodded.

"Then I'll help you clean up, Mrs. Weasley." Surprisingly, it was Percy who said this.

"That's quite all right dear, I'll manage."

"No, I insist. It's the least I can do, after all, you're letting me stay, and become accustomed to how wizards live here, before the semester."

"Alright, if you want to." We piled upstairs, to Ron's room.

"Ron, you showed me this poster last night. What's so important?" I said.

"We need time to discuss who the bloody hell this guy is!"

"Ron's right. We don't know anything about him, and nothing adds up." This time it was Hermione, who was sitting with Ron on his bed.

"Alright, so where do we start?" I wondered.

"Why don't we g-" Ginny was cut off by a blood curtailing scream from downstairs. I hopped up, and raced down the steps, wondering what was going on.

I came to a halting stop in the kitchen, where Percy was curled up on the floor, screaming.

"NO NO NO NO!" Everything turned to a whimper,"Not Bob, or Small Bob, not Annie or..." Mrs. Weasley has been murmuring to him the whole time.

"Percy, everything's fine. Annabeth is fine, come on, you're out, and alive, and everything's fine. Just wake up." Wait, wake up? That means he has to be asleep. How could he have fallen asleep whole cleaning dishes? Percy's eyes that had be squinted shut flickered open.

"M'fine, Ms. Weasley..." He slowly started to sit up, and he ran a hand through his hair, when I noticed a minuscule band-aide on his finger, like the ones that muggles use on his finger. Has he accidentally cut himself?

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy y-fronts was that about?!" I'll get you guess who said that.

"That Ron, is one of the mental side effects of being tortured in Hell for ages. I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley, the flashbacks are almost uncontrollable, and that was the first time I've seen blood since then. When we had gotten out, there was practically nothing to be done, and we collapsed at the sudden sunlight. At Camp, we where in the intermarry for two and a half weeks." He turned to us. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but it probably would have happened at some point during my stay at Hogwarts."

"It's fine. Do you want to go sleep it off?" I asked. If I were him, I would want to just fall asleep and forget the whole thing.

"No, not really. A flashback close to sleeping is more likely to cause a nightmare. But if you'll help me off of the floor and into the living room, I'll answer some questions. Mrs. Weasley, could you please grab me some mortal supplies and saltwater? Thank you." Salt water, mortals? Ginny and I helped the Professor off the kitchen floor, and balanced him between us. When we had tried to let him stand on his own, he had immediately collapsed. Ginny and I helped him up onto the couch, where Ron said,

"Bloody hell, what happened?!" Ron pointed at Percy's white shirt, where blood was seeping through in several places. Mrs. Weasley hustled in with the things Percy had requested.

"Just another side effect, don't worry. Do you ladies mind if I remove my robe and shirt to take care of this mess?" He gestured to his shirt. The girls muttered no, as Ron picked up a bottle Mrs. Weasley had brought in.

"What's rubbing alcohol, and what do you need it for?" He asked. Hermione answered.

"Ronald, rubbing alcohol is liqueur that kills germs and things that could infect a cut. It hurts though."

Percy had ready peeled off his robe, and was now pulling his cotton shirt over his head. That's when we saw them. There were hundreds of scars criss crossing his chest,stomach, and torso, many of them had opened again, and about ten had opened on either arm. Percy grimaced, "You're right, Hermione, it hurts like Hades! Ron, please pass me that bottle." Ron passed him the bottle of rubbing alcohol, were he proceeded to open it with his teeth, and pour the liqueur over some of the shallower wounds!

"But if it hurts, then why are you pouring it on open wounds?!" My girlfriend asked.

"Because it's necessary, and I'm used to pain, so much that this is a cat scratch." The bottle was soon empty. "Hermione, behind you, on that table, is a glass of salt water. Please pass it? Harry, would you mind giving me a hand with the ones on my back?"

"Not at all, Professor." He stands, and when he twists around, you could see a black mark on his left arm. We all gasp. His back looked like a series of whip marks, all in a pattern. The sight made Ginny and Hermione leave the room.

"Bloody hell!" Ron, of course.

"I know. Now Harry, just pour that saltwater over those, and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Professor? Salt water in an open wound really hurts."

"I'll be fine." He said shortly. I poured the salt water over the open cuts on his back, and Percy gasped as it hit his back. Ron and I gaped as the wounds on his back slowly began to close. He arched his back. The once gaping wounds where now only deep scratches.

Mrs. Weasley popped her head in, and held up a small plastic bag. "Are you sure you don't want any, dear? Those look pretty bad."

"I really can't, Mrs. Weasley. I'd instantly turn into Powdered Percy. Salt water is better. I won't blow up, and after that and liquid fire being the only thing I could eat for two weeks, I really can't take any more. Then we'd be down one supposed hero, and a teacher." He said the last two sentences quietly, almost as though he didn't mean for us to hear them.

"Dear, you are a hero!" Mrs. Weasley came and laid a hand on his arm. "Harry, Ron, why don't you grab the girls and meet in Mr. Jackson's room, he'll answer some questions for you lot."

We walked out, and climbed the stairs. "Hermione! Ginny! Come on!"

Percy POV

"Questions?! Mrs. Weasley, I can't even say the name of that place, and I can't reveal who I am, what an I going to do?!" I whisper-scream in frustration.

"I know how." She held up a small golden coin, a drachma!

"May I use your kitchen?" She nods, and I fallow her through the door into the kitchen. "Fleecy, I need a favor, show me Wise Girl, at Camp Half-Blood." Fleecy pulled up the image of Annabeth, who was on her bunk in the Athena cabin, crying, and being comforted by Malcolm. "Wise Girl, come on, we're out, and alive, I'm right here." At the sound of my voice, Malcolm and Annabeth's heads both snap up. Mal muttered something about privacy, and went to his own bunk.

"Percy, I'm so glad you IM'ed me! I can't stand this! What was Chiron thinking, separating us?! I miss you so much!" Annabeth proceeded to tell me about her nightmare, the worst since our first nights back at Camp, when we had to sleep apart. She slowly calmed down. "So what's been happening in England?"

"Well, the boy that needs me the most is like a pale, unmuscular version of me. They seem fine Wise Girl, why Chiron said they needed me, I don't get. But I had a flashback today." I proceed to tell her what happened, and that some of my wounds had reopened. "What do I do?"

"Let me grab Chiron, and we'll see. Percy, you should sit down, you probably lost a lot of blood today."

"Alright, you are the Wise Girl here." She gets out of her bed, and walks down to the Big House, my IM fallowing her.

"CHIRON! We need your help!" Chiron soon trotted out of the Big House, wearing a "my other pajama's are in the stable" shirt over his chest.

"Percy, my boy, Annabeth, what is going on?" Annabeth and I proceed to explain what happened.

"Percy, there's nothing we can do, and nothing you could do. We have not been able to control these flashbacks, so there was nothing to do. Do you trust these people?" I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Then you must trust them enough to tell them." Go, it's been a while, and Fleecy can only do this for so long." I nodded.

"Thank you Chiron, see you Annabeth, I love you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Go get those wizards!" I swipe a hand through the Iris/Fleecy Message, and am brought back to reality, I'm in the Weasley's kitchen, and I now have to tell Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who I am. Oh joy.

Harry POV

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and I waited in the Professors room for at least an hour and a half. The room, which had been Percy Weasley's before he had found his own house, was semi-neat, considering Percy J. had only been here for a few hours. The only things that where out were a picture on the small table next to the bed.

"Hey guys," I called everybody over. "Take a look at this!" I pointed to the picture on the table. It was of our new professor, with his arm around a blond girl. Percy was hardly recognizable! He was covered in dirt, mud, and bloody cuts, that appeared to be in the same spots as the ones that had reopened downstairs. His left arm was in cast, as was his right leg, and was being supported by crutches. The girl was covered in grime and blood. Her ankle was covered in, wait, was that rotting bubble wrap?! The only clean thing on the girl was a small, silver/gold ring around her left ring-finger. Despite their obvious injuries and extreme thinness (by thin, I mean starving-to-death), they were smiling like they had just saved the world.

"Bloody hell, what happened?!" Ron seemed as shocked as all of us, and Ginny and Hermione couldn't speak.

"That, is what happens when you live through two wars and hell." Finally! Percy had come in. He was still shirtless, and knelt down on the floor by his bed, and stuck his head and arm under, and said "Hermione, in the top drawer, there's a small bottle, with something that looks like liquidy mud inside. Could you grab that?" He came out from under the bed, suitcase in hand. He reached inside, and pulled out an orange shirt with 'Στρατόπεδο ήμισυ αίμα' written on it, and pulled the shirt over his head. Hermione had pulled out the bottle he had requested, and passed it to him. "Thanks, cheers!" Percy downed half the bottle, and re-corked it. "Bleh! That never tastes any better, no matter how many times I take it!"

"Alright, now that you've done that, will you please tell us what happened down stairs?! First, you collapse and scream, then you have wounds that suddenly reopen! What is going on?" Hermione burst.

"You remind me of my girlfriend, very smart, full of questions. But you all want answers, and you'll get them."

**P.S. I'll write my story the way I've envisioned it, thank you very much! ¡Adíos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! I've decided to try to update twice a week, on Wensdays and Saturdays! However, I also need ten NICE reviews for the new chapter. Thank you! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer- I'm a fourteen year old girl living in Springfeild, I don't own either book, and I also don't own TackAttacks _Tartarus_**

Chapter 4, Harry POV

"Alright, before I tell you anything, and I will, questions?" Percy began. Hermione immedatly burst, for obvios reasons. We all know that she's had questions from the minute Mr. Weasley told us that the new DADA professor would be staying with us. "Yes, Hermione?"

"First, what just happened downstairs? Second, who is this girlfriend/fiancé you keep mentioning? Third, who _are _you? Fourth, what's your education? Fifth, why did you use muggle rubbing alcohol, salt water, and that liquid to heal your wounds? Sixth, where did you get those wounds? Seventh, what was that black mark on your arm-" Hermione took a breath, and before she could begin again, Percy cut in. He looked pained at some of Hermione's questions, and that shattered look in his eyes was more pronounced than ever.

"What happened down there was a flashback. I believe that Arthur told you at least told you that America has just come out of a war. Well, I was smack dap right in the middle of it. PTSD, also known as Post-Tramatic-Stress-Disorder causes these flashbacks, due to what happened in the war. On a brighter note, the girl I continuously have been talking about, is my fiancé, Annabeth.

"Annabeth….. She is my everything. She's saved my life countless times, and I'd've been dead meat years ago without her." Percy walked over to the picture on the table by the bed. "Here. This is her and I, right after we got back. From that living nightmare." He passed the picture to Hermione. "Annabeth is the one that kept me alive all these years, and the one that kept me sane between two wars. I wouldn't be alive without her, and I definitely wouldn't be the somewhat sane person I am.

"As for who I am, that will come later, but it will be answered. My education….. I've been to about ten muggle schools in America, but I lasted the longest at Goode High School, in New York City, along with a small summer camp out on Long Island. Rubbing alcohol and salt water are the safest ways for me to heal at this point. That foul liquid is something my cousin made me, he's a healer. Injuries come with war, and I've had enough battles and war for more than a lifetime." Percy finished. Poor bloke, it seems he's just another wizard who faced to much, and seen to much. I can understand. Voldemort rising was more than enough, but _two wars? _That's more than enough to make anyone go off their rocker.

"What about the mark on your left arm?" Hermione pushed. "We all saw it."

"I'm getting there. Do you mind?" He gestured to his orange shirt. "It may be easier to show you." When we all murmured our consent, he pulled his shirt over his head, and we once aging saw the gruesome scars that covered his entire body. Percy twisted to show us his tattoo. It was of the letters **S*P*Q*R **with a trident (I think) underneath, and one horizontal line underneath. The tattoo appeared to be burnt into his skin.

Hermione gasped, "Isn't that Latin? And on your shirt, is it not Ancient Greek?"

"You're more like Annie than I thought." Percy said with a small smile.

"It looks to be burnt into your skin. Didn't that hurt?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time. Wow. They really are brother and sister.

"Yes, to both of your questions, but it was completely necessary for my continued survival at the time. If my memory hadn't been wiped, maybe not, but the world would be a pile of ash if that had happened. So, it was well worth it."

"Now, would you please explain _who you are _now?" Hermione kept pushing Percy.

"Yes, I'm getting to that. But first, from what I've told you, along with your own thoughts, who do _you _think I am?"

I spoke up before Hermione could. "Well, you seem like a regular bloke, but that can't be true." I said slowly, gathering my thoughts as I went. "McGonagle wouldn't have hired you if you were ordinary, right after the war. So you're something special. That shattered look in your eyes that I don't think anyone else has noticed," by everyone's shocked looks, I was right, and Percy looked thoughtful. "You've obviously been through something traumatic, and I was right, by you saying that you suffer from Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. You're also not an ordinary wizard, because you seem to get _way_ more sun than any wizard practicing their spells and planning lessons, and you work out a bit, or train for something besides Auror-ship.

"So that means, you've been through a traumatic experience, you're no ordinary wizard, and you train for something else. Oh, and you don't go to a wizard school, you mentioned a 'Goode High School'. You love your fiancé very much, and you don't like attention or pity. You try to avoid anything that could draw attention or pity, I know you do, because I do too." I finished.

"You're right on so many levels, Harry. My mentor was correct, you're like a Brittish me. And you're right. I love my Wise Girl more than life itself, or my mom's blue food. I train for more than just wizardry, and I wasn't chosen for being an ordinary teacher, who will teach you ordinary spells. What I'm here to teach you is well beyond the classroom. It goes into to beyond what others may be able to teach you,what you may _actually _need someday. How to recover, and come out of the worst with an idea on how to move on. I speak from first hand experience. It's whats happening to me was we speak. You're very smart, Harry. But not like Hermione, here, whom know is absolutely _bursting _with questions. You're clever in a way that can't be taught.

"I should probably tell you "_who I am_." before Hermione explodes. And you may want to close your mouth, and stop gaping at Harry and I, forget flys! You'll catch fish!" He laughed at his own joke. "Now, it all began seven years ago, on a fateful trip to look at old stuff….."

* * *

"So, you're just an ordinary wizard, with a horrible past, who's survived two wars?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunetly. Annabeth and I suffered through being captured and tortued for our family, and they repay us by splitting us up, when they are well aware of the issues that surface. For our first three nights back, they wouldn't let is sleep in the same cabin, and every night, we woke up within minutes, screaming our heads off. I don't know how we got through those nights, but we did, barley. The tattoo was necassary for my survival, after my memory had been wiped. Everything was gone, even my name, and who I am disappeared. Except, Annabeth. All I knew was her name. That was the only thing I had of my past, and the need to find her." Percy said with his head in his hands.

"Awwwwwww!" Ginny gushed. "That's so sweet!"

Percy turned to Ron. "Are you sure she's your sister? She reminds me of my... well, technically, my half-sister. All she does is gush over me and my Wise Girl."

"Yeah, she's my sister." Ron practically groaned. "And she's with my best mate!"

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to catch up on some sleep." We all started to walk out, and before I closed the door, Percy stopped me. "Harry, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, Professor." I turned to look at everyone who had paused outside the door, waiting for me. "Go on ahead." I walked back in the room.

"You don't mind if I lay down, do you? I lost more blood today than I would have liked."

"Not at all, go ahead." I sat in the chair by the bed. "What did you want to talk to me about, Professor?"

"You can call me Percy, 'Professor' makes me sound old, and I'm only nineteen. What I wanted to talk to you about, you see, I just flat out lied to you and your friends-" I cut him off.

"Wh-"

"Let me finish. I just lied to you and your friends, but I want you to know the truth, Harry. Professor McGonagle recommended at least one Gryffindor student to know, and I think you'll do fine with this bout of crazy information. I didn't completely lie to your friends, but half told the truth. It all began seven years ago..."

* * *

Whoa... Did that just happen? My mind was slowly realing, as I began to process everything that Percy just told me. The Greek gods that I had studied before I knew about wizardry, were _real? _How is this even possible? Well, Percy just explained how it's possible. Wow... Ohhhkkkkaaaayyyyy. I think I've got it now. My newest DADA professor, is half Greek god. Got that part down.

"You alright there, Harry? I know it's a lot to process. I didn't believe Chiron until I was attcaked by a hellhound, even after a Minotaur." He quieted. "And then every monster there is."

"Yeah, I'm fine. This isn't the weirdest thing ever, believe it or not. I lived under a set of stairs for 12 years, under the rule of my Aunt and Uncle. This isn't the craziest thing that's happened."

"Thank you for listening, Harry. You said that you studied Greece when you were younger, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, tell me what the Greek Hell is."

"Tartarus, right?" At my words, Percy visibly flinched, and shrunk back into his bed.

"That's the one. Remember all the traumatic experiences I told you that my fiancé and I suffered through? Yeah? Well, while we were in Greece for the quest to defeat Gaea, Annabeth was doing a favor for her mother, Lady Athena. It was to find the Athena Parthanos, which has been missing since the time were Greece was the center of Western Civilization. Many other children of Athena have gotten this request from their mother, but none have returned. Because of Arachne. Arachne is the mortal enemy of Athena, and all of her children. Arachne was protecting the statue. Annabeth tricked Arachne into weaving her own trap, and Annabeth rescued the statue, and united the modern Rome (12th Legion) and modern Greece (Camp Half Blood). But Arachne was about to all into the _place you just mentioned _and pulled Annabeth with her." Percy's voice faltered, then he continued. "I couldn't let her go. Not after only being with her for a few days, and only just getting my memory back. I wasn't strong enough to pull us up. And we fell."

Woah. This guy laying in front of me, fell into _hell _for his girlfriend. "And the part about you guys being captured, and tortured? Was that true?" I kept my voice quiet.

"Yeah. On my sixteenth birthday, a little over three years ago, I killed my Titanly grandfather, Kronos. That's a whole other war, and a whole other prophecy. Anyway, he captured us, and tortured us until we didn't know who we were, or what relief from pain was. And that's why the flashback happened. Now, you can't tell anyone about this, capeiche? I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that I'm a demigod, but I found it necessary to tell you, in case something happens. Besides, you remind me, of me. Hurry off to your friends, they'll be wondering where you are, and I need to try to get some sleep. Though it probably won't happen. Hey, if I end up screaming, wake me up?" He grins at me.

"Sure, Percy. Hey, thanks for trusting me with this."

"No prob, kid, now go find the others." I left the room, and hardly noticed as I climbed the stairs, deep in thought, still processing everything. I open the door to Ron's room, and slip inside.

Ginny was the first one to notice that I had come in. "Harry, what happened? Is Professor Jackson alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Hermione asked.

"No, I sorry but I can't. He trusted me with what happened to him, and asked me not to tell anyone. All that I've been permitted to tell you is what he's told you, and that people and things have been chasing him all of his life, because of who his father was, and that his father was lost at sea before Professor Jackson was born. There's nothing you can do that will make me tell you!" I said when Ron opened his mouth. "I'm sorry guys, but he trusted this information that's obviously privet to him, with me, and I can't break that."

"It's alright, Harry, we understand. He's trusted you with a difficult part of his life, and we have to understand that." Ginny came up to me and twined our hands together. "Let's make his stay at Hogwarts as nice as possible. He deserves some peace."

"Thanks Ginny. Now, what are we going to do for an afternoon?" We spent the afternoon playing two-on-two Quidditch, Hermione and I agents Ginny and Ron. Ginny was good, and Hermione was dreadful, so it was rather even. Soon, it was dinner, and Fred was allowed to come downstairs for the first time in months. As Ron and Mr. Weasley helped a hobbling Fred down the stairs, everyone else sat.

Even after his supposed nap, Percy looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes were more more promanate than ever,and all of his movements were slow. But the oddest thing was that he looked nervous. Probably som- Didn't he say earlier something about sacrifices to the gods before meals?

"Mrs. Weasley, may I use your fireplace?" He asked. Everyone looked confused, even Mrs. Weasley. Percy stood, rather shakily, and walked over to the fireplace with his filled plate in his hand. Even Ron had stopped eating to watch what he was doing. Percy bent in front of the feeble fire, and scraped the best piece of meat, some potatoes, and some vegetables into the flames. The minute the flames licked at the food, the most wonderful scent erupted. Normally, I wouldn't think that those smells would go well together, but they smelled like a Hogwarts feast fresh from the ovens.

"Blimey Jackson, what's that smell?" Fred asked.

"I didn't mention my religion, did I?" He looked around at our confused faces. "Well, You surely know at least a bit about the Greek deities." Everyone but Ron nodded. "Well Ron, the people of Ancient Greece believed in gods, "At his own next few words, Percy flinched, "Titans, and primadorals. I believe in those gods. The Olympian Council, along with the minor gods. But that means that their heaven and hell are my own as well. I just sacrificed food for the gods, specifically, Poseidon, who's my, sponsor, you could say. The gods will be mad if I don't."

Ron nearly spit out his food. "You believe in that rubbish?!"

Percy gave him a glare that could kill. "Would I lie and say that I believe in deities that many thought to have died millennium ago? I shall not harass you on your religion, if you shall not harass me on my own." Percy sat down again, and began to eat. Dinner was relatively quiet tonight, and somewhat tense. After dinner, Mr. Weasley spoke up

"Everyone, tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley, for supplies. Percy, I take it you need a new wand and robes?"

Percy scratched his head, "Yeah, my robes burnt, thanks to Leo, and my wand broke, when we…." He quieted, "When we were captured…." Everyone looked down, when Percy burst. "**I can't stand the pity! None of you understand what we went through, so don't pretend ****that you do!**" He ran up to his room, and we could hear the door slam from the kitchen.

"Well, that was an eventful first hour downstairs!" Fred said. He's right. That _was _an eventful hour.

**P. S. I'm thinking of doing Ron's POV, what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola mi amigos! Hey everybody, how's it going? For me, ok. But I have some news. You see, I'm going to have a very busy July/August. All July, softball tournaments and practices almost everyday, and all day. In August, my aunts birthday, my sisters birthday, my cousins wedding, and my family and I are moving. So, busy. I might not have quite as much time to update, but I'll do my best. Oh, and I'm going out of town today! Yay! Anyway, enjoy, and Ron POV soon!**

**Disclaimer- I'm fourteen. What do you think I own? One word- NOTHING!**

Chapter 5, Percy POV

Percy! Percy, wake up!" I jolted out of bed and reached for Riptide on the table by my bed, my eyes blurry, not caring who's there, only knowing that they want to kill me. The fog behind my eyes clear, and I see Harry. He looks at me in shock, then says, "That was a close call, you almost ran me through!"

I grin sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that... I had a nightmare, and I couldn't see who you were for a moment. I blame battle reflexes and ADHD!" I said the last part quickly, like a five-year-old blaming the person next to him for stealing a crayon. Harry grinned at me, then softened.

"Are you alright, mate? You were mumbling, then talking, and nearly yelling in your sleep," Harry asked me, concerned. "We're lucky they asked_ me_ to get you up! You would've run one of them through with that sword of yours!"

"I'm alright, Harry. Just another stupid nightmare. Even that sleeping concoction of Apollo's isn't working." I ran my fingers over my Camp-Halfblood necklace. There was the sea-green bead with a trident on it, an orange bead with a lightning bolt on it, and a red one with the names of all the dead from the Battle of the Labyrinth on it. There was also the black bead with the Empire State Building in it, and all of the dead's names on it from the Titan War. More recently, a centaur in a prom dress (That was one crazy summer), and a chariot on another. The most recent bead was deep purple, with **S*P*Q*R **it, to signify the Giant War and the peace treaty with the Twelf Legion Fulminata. But my necklace didn't end there. Annabeth and I each have each others wedding rings on our necklaces. Because we're not married yet, Annabeth can't have hers, and I can't have mine. As a reminder of each other, before I left, we went and got the rings, and strung them on each others necklace.

Harry looked at what was keeping my fingers occupied, and asked, "What's that for?" So I spent the next twenty minutes explaining the bead ceremony, until my door creaked open once again.

Molly opened the door and stuck her head inside. "Everything alright, boys? We need to get going soon. The Ministry is sending another car."

"Everything is fine, Molly. I was just explaining the bead ceremony to Harry." I responded.

"You told him, then? What about the other three?"  
"Just him, Molly. I thought it best to tell at least one of them, in case something happens at Hogwarts; at least one person will know what to do." I quieted. I still can't stand to talk about these things with anyone but my Wise Girl. I mentally groaned. Annabeth….

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Good thinking, dear. But you may want to get dressed." I then realized that I was in sweatpants. Only sweatpants. Oops.

"That may be a good idea. I'll be down in a few." Molly left, and I turned to Harry. "Were you ever going to tell me that I wasn't wearing a shirt?!"

"I thought you noticed!" Harry said defensively.

"I was in the infirmary for weeks, and I couldn't wear a shirt, because people were always checking my injuries! I wouldn't notice if I were in anything but boxers! Next time, just tell me that I'm not wearing a shirt, capish?"

"Sure." Harry practically giggled at my words, but I suppose it was a funny situation. I mean, I just told someone who I don't really know that I wouldn't be able to tell if I was wearing anything but my underwear. Gee, that's not mortifying at all. I threw on a nice-ish shirt and khaki shorts with a pair of flip-flops, and, of course, my CHB necklace. Harry and I walked downstairs, me a bit more slowly then him. My injuries are still more than a little bit raw. When I came downstairs, everyone was just about ready. I grabbed a piece of toast from the table and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all murmured their 'Good mornings.'

Arthur said rather cheerfully, "G' morning, Percy, Harry! How'd you sleep?"

I flinched. "Not well, Arthur. I woke up probably four times in the night, because of that _stupid hell hole_." Arthur seemed to realize his mistake in asking ridiculous questions of me. "Not that it has anything to do with you, of course. I haven't had a good nights sleep since…" I trail off, thinking of the last time I had a demigod-dream-free night. "I haven't had a good nights sleep since the night in the stables on the _Argo II_." I realized. "It's been months since I've slept through the night."

I heard Ron say behind me. "Awwww. Does Professor Jackson have twouble sweeping?" He asked in a babying voice. I turned around slowly, making sure I had heard him right.

I realizes that, yes, I heard him right. I give him my I'll-Kill-You-Later glare. My friends had ranked my glares, one being the most frightening, five being the least. One, Go-To-Tar…Tar…_That-Place;_ Two, Wolf-Glare; Three, I'll-Kill-You-Later, Four; You-Annoy-the-Hades-Off-Me-Leave-Me-Be; Five, Death-Glare. So, that means I gave a mortal wizard my number three glare, the poor kid. Well, not really.

As I glared at him, I slowly asked, "Did I hear you right? Did you _really _just ask if I have trouble sleeping, as if I were a baby? I'll have you know, that only one other person has lived through the same place as my Wise Girl and I, and he was in there for _three days. _Annabeth and I were there for two and a half _weeks_. You didn't know what it was like to remember nothing but agony, to be whipped so close to death you could wish him a not-good morning. I have, and I have suffered. I have sacrificed everything for my family, _and then you insult my sleeping pattern? _Have you lived through horrors that cause you to forget who you are and your purpose for living, due to amounts of pain that no-one has thought possible? These are the reasons that I have these nightmares, the flashbacks, and the reopening wounds. I _suggest _that you **_think _****_before you_ speak**!" I finished, then walked over to the buying fire, threw half of the toast into the flames, and murmured a prayer to my dad. "Hey Dad, please, allow Annabeth and me to be together. Thank you, good luck with that Arcade room of yours."

I turned around to find everyone gaping at me like fish. I laugh and say, "Close your mouths, you'll catch fish!" When they continued to gape at me, I asked, "What? Have you never met an ADHD person before?" They still stared at me, and I laughed. "You guys should see your faces! They're really funny! Almost as funny as that day with the toilets and dousing Clairisse."

* * *

Harry POV

"Harry, Ron! Time to get up! We've got to go to Diagon Ally! The Ministry is sending a car in an hour!" I groggily sat up, and opened my eyes, my vision blurry. I groped my bedside table (trunk) and grasped my glasses, then pushed them up the bridge of my nose. It was Mrs. Weasley who woke us, well, actually me, up. Ron was still snoring away on his bed. "Harry, will you be a dear and go wake up Professor Jackson for me? I have to get Ron, and that's enough of a challenge on its own!"

"'Course, Mrs. Weasley, best of luck with Ron." I slowly made my way down the stairs to the landing third from the bottom, and paused. There was a rustling noise, and murmuring, which quickly got louder, until I could hear quite clearly from outside the door, "No, Annabeth, don't!" I pushed the creaky door open. Percy was thrashing around in his bed, and on the verge of screaming. Before he could, I ran over to his bed, no longer tired. I reached to shake him awake, saying "Percy! Percy, wake up!" He jolted up out of bed, drawing a bronze, glowing sword from nowhere, and nearly running me through, with cloudy eyes. His eyes cleared, and he saw that I was no threat, and the sword disappeared. I gasped out, "That was a close one! You almost ran me through!"

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. I had a nightmare and I couldn't see who you were for a moment. I blame battle reflexes and ADHD!" He said the last part like a five year old. I grinned, but then realized, nightmare?

"Are you alright, mate? You were mumbling, then talking, and nearly yelling in your sleep?" I asked him, concerned. "We're lucky they asked_ me_ to get you up! You would've run one of them through with that sword of yours!"

Percy responded quickly. "I'm alright, Harry. Just another stupid nightmare. Even that sleeping concoction of Apollo's isn't working." I noticed a small movement, when I realized that Percy was fingering something around his neck. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was a beaded necklace, with colorful clay beads that were unique and finely crafted.

I felt kind of stupid, but I had to ask, "What's that for?" Percy explained that every year they survived, the campers voted on the most important event of the year, and that became the inspiration for that year's bead. The one furthest to the left became his example. It was blue, with a sea green trident on it.

"This was the first bead I ever got. You see, Harry, I'm the first Son of Posideon since World War Two, so it was kind of a big deal when I came to camp. That summer, it was voted that me coming to Camp was the biggest event of the summer, and so my father's symbol is on the bead." There were seven beads on the leather strand, but the necklace didn't end there. A small golden ring was strung on it. It was too small to fit Percy's callused hands, but seemes to belong to a woman, as was a bit obvious. Inset in the ring was a small diamond, not anything huge, but assuredly expensive. I had to ask, and when I did, Percy smiled as though memories were flying bye his eyes. He responded in a voice that sounded bitter-sweet. "Since Annabeth and I are not officially married yet, we can't have our own wedding bands. But on the day I left to come here, she came to me with the ring she had picked out for me. We decided to string each others ring on our own necklace as a constant reminder to come back alive." I was left a bit in shock. The words _come back alive _ran in circles through my mind. Mrs. Weasley popped her head in, and soon Percy and I were on our way downstairs.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny murmured sleepy 'good mornings' and I quickly pecked Ginny's cheek. Mr. Weasley was way too awake for the morning. He said in an overly cheerful voice, "G'morning, Percy, Harry! How'd you sleep?"

Percy winced at the question, and replied quietly, "Not well, Arthur. I woke up probably four times in the night, because of that _stupid hell hole_. I haven't had a good nights sleep since the night in the stables on the _Argo II_…... It's been months since I've slept through the night." What happened in the stables, and what was the _Argo II_? I think Percy mentioned it last night, but I can't quite recall….

From next to me, Ron asked the wrong question. "Awwww. Does Professor Jackson have twouble sweeping?" Ron asked in a babying voice. Percy turned around slowly and menacingly. His eyes are normally like the sea on a sunny day, bright and happy, with the slight shattered look. Now, they were like the raging storm, a never-ending rampage, swirling green-greys. I wasn't normally afraid of the Professor, but the look in his eyes scared me to death.

"Did I hear you right? Did you _really _just ask if I have trouble sleeping as if I were a baby? I'll have you know, that only one other person has lived through the same place as my Wise Girl and I, and he was in there for _three days. _Annabeth and I were there for two and a half _weeks_. You didn't know what it was like to remember nothing but agony, to be whipped so close to death you could wish him a not-good morning. I have, and I have suffered. I have sacrificed everything for my family, _and then you insult my sleeping patterns? _Have you lived through horrors that cause you to forget who you are and your purpose for living, due to amounts of pain that no-one has thought possible? These are the reasons that I have these nightmares, the flashbacks, and the reopening wounds. I _suggest _that you **_think _****_before you_ speak**!" He was giving Ron a deathly glare, and had said this in a low voice. Percy knelt by the burning fire, and then tossed half of his toast in, and whispered a prayer.

We were all gaping at Percy's outburst. He turned around and laughed at us, and said through his laughing, "Close your mouth, you'll catch fish!" We continued to gape, what just happened? He kept laughing, "What? Have you never seen an ADHD person before? You guys should see your faces! They're really funny! Almost as funny as that day with the toilets and dousing Clairisse."

Soon, the car from the Ministry came, and we were on our way to Diagon Ally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews, and a shout out to Princess of Flames, she's my #1 reviewer! A few things- one, I know that Percy seems a bit sappy to some of you, but you have to read TackAttack's _Tartarus_ first! It's a must. Second, the next few months are very busy for me, I don't know how much time I'll have to write, so pardon me, please. Finally, I _need_ 10 reviews per chapter if you want the next one, so review. The first reviewer who's _logged in _shall revive a PM from me with a sneak peak of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6, Ron POV,

After the events of this morning, I was deathly afraid of Professor Jackson. It's not funny, that bloke is _scary_! I don't know what happened to him, or how Harry spends so much time with him. When we got to Diagon Ally, everyone hopped out of theott_omobeel_(I think that's what Dad called it), excited for different things. I was excited to see what Quality Qudditch Supplies has in stock, Harry also. Our girlfriends were probably excited for Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. Fred was excited for his first day back at the joke shop. Everyone but the new Professor. He got out of the automobile carefully, but I had no idea why.

We came into the old bar, and Dad said, "G' morning Tom! How's business?"

"'S good, Arthur." He turned to Professor Jackson. "So you're the new DADA Professor, eh?"

"Yup."

"You know, I've heard about you, you're from America. Slain your own grandpa-"

_"Not everyone needs to know! It's already getting dangerous._" Prof. Jackson nearly hissed. Wait, WHAT?! What in the name of Merlin's saggy y-fronts, what was that?! Jackson killed _what_? Or should I say _who_? This bloke's dangerous! He shouldn't be teaching _Defense Agents the Dark Art, he _is_ the Dark Arts! _**  
**

"Alright, fine. No need to be pushy. I suppose you need to get through?"

Dad answered this time. "Yes please, Tom. But don't you have something for Hogwart's newest guest?" Dad prompted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here. Give _that _to whoever you've got at Gringotts. You know where everything is, Arthur." Tom went to help one of the old hags sitting in the corner, after handing Pro. J. an envelope. We filed out back to the rubbish bins. Mum pulled out her wand and tapped the brick, and the old wall peeled back to revel Diagon Ally. Harry grinned, and I suppose my face was much the same. Everyone was about to pile into the street, when Dad stopped us all.

"Ron, since you know the way, take Professor Jackson up to Gringotts; he has some business there. Everyone, we're going to Flourish and Blotts for books. Now, everyone, take a look at your list."

_Eighth Years,_

_Books_

_The Giant War, by Marinda __Goshawk  
_

_An Advanced Book of Spells, Year 7,__ by Arianna Golding_

_Transfiguration: A Look into the Depths of__ Changing, by David Menelos_

_Reveling in the Future, a Fortune Teller's Handbook, __by A. Olympian_

_Deadly Plants, a Study, by Chelsea Warner_

_Advanced Potion Making, Volume 3__, by Hayden Randall_

I flipped through all of the pages in the letter from Hogwarts. Prof. Jackson had been reading the letter over Hermione's shoulder, and he chuckled when he saw something on the list. Ginny's head snapped up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that my cousin wrote your Divination books, so good luck. He talks in only haikus. Have fun with that."

"Professor?" Hermione raised her hand. "There are only books for History of Magic, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, and so forth, but none listed for your class. What book will we need?"

"Hermione, you won't need a book for my class."

Hermione gasped. I can only imagine what she's thinking. _No book? The world must be ending! How am I to prepare?_

_"_You won't need a book, and yes, I know, not having a book for a class is absolutely scandalous, you remind me of Annie- but what I'll be teaching you goes far beyond the classroom, into what you may actually need. You won't need to study out of a textbook, because I can hardly read English, so there won't be any written tests. I know, once again it's scandalous, Annabeth said the same thing when she heard my lesson plans."

Ginny spoke up from next to Harry. It's still odd seeing her with my best mate. "Professor, what will you be teaching us?"

"You'll see soon enough." He smiled, not a smirk or a lopsided grin, but a genuine smile. "Now, I believe that you and I should be going, Ron? I've got to get to Gringotts, wherever that is."

"Sure. C'mon. It's this way." We wove through the streets, and I realized that I should probably apologize for this morning. Or maybe it was just Hermione mouthing apologize to me while we walked away. "Hey, uh, Professor? I want to say that I'm sorry, for this morning. It was, um, uncalled for."

Prof. Jackson smiled at me as we walked through the streets. "Apology accepted. I-" He bumped into a younger witch, and nocked her shopping from her arms by accident. Prof. J quickly bent to help the witch up, and hand her her jars, maybe from the Apothecary. He nodded his head towards the witch. "My apologies, miss." She giggled at his accent, but Professor Jackson kept walking. I was astounded.

"Why didn't you flirt with her? She was actually pretty, and, guessing by the vials from the apothecary, somewhat smart!" I reasoned.

"Because," He smiled like he won a million galleons. "My heart's been stolen by another." He sighed, and fingered something around his neck that I hadn't noticed before, something like a leather necklace, but something on it flashed. It looked like a woman's wedding ring. I suppose I understood. I mean, I wouldn't've flirted with that witch; I have my Hermione. I suppose that he's found someone that he loves. When did I turn into a sappy witch? We stopped at Gingotts, and I thought that he would look at in awe, everyone does the first time.

But this bloke wasn't the same. He looked at it for a minute, and muttered something under his breath. Then we went in, and he froze, sticking one hand in his pocket, looking everywhere, with wide eyes. I've been beginning to see what Harry was saying, about a shattered look in this blokes eyes, like they've been made of glass. This look was more obvious than ever.

"You alright there, mate? What's wrong?" Prof. Jackson un-froze, and his hand slowly crept from his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said really slowly, eyeing the goblins at the desks like he thought they would attack him. "What now?"

"Now, we find an empty desk." I led him over to a desk with a goblin behind it, and the name plate of "D. Madswiller".

"Yeeeesssssss?" The voice crawled up the goblins throat.

Percy spoke up in a load, clear voice that shocked me. This bloke had frozen in the doorway at the _sight _of the goblins! "I have a letter here, that I need taken care of." Percy eyed me for a second, then passed the letter from Tom the barkeep over the counter into the goblin's grubby fist. Madswiller opened the letter with precise hands, and pulled it out to read. His eyes widened in shock.

"Perseus Keril Jackson," Prof. Jackson winced at his full name. "Mr. William Weasley is aware of your origins and will be very interested in this letter." My brother Bill? Cool! "He will see you immediately." Very cool. Bill has been staying with George in the flat above the joke shop and giving a hand sometimes. Fleur's been at Shell Cottage, but she understood that we need him right now, and that she can have him back soon. "Right this way." Madswiller hopped down from his tall desk and waddled through to the back rooms, towards the offices. Bill's taken up the job of Head Curse Breaker, as to be home with Fleur more, but I haven't been to his office yet. Madswiller gestured to the door of Bill's office. "Whenever you're ready."

Prof. J nodded to the goblin, in a stiff way that made it seem like the dismissal of a soldier, and Professor Jackson was the commander. The Professor walked up and knocked on the door, and I could hear Bill form inside, "What _is _it? I'm in the middle of crac-" He opened the door. "Who are you?"

I stepped up next to Prof. Jackson. "Hey Bill! Some goblin called Madswiller told us to come see you. This bloke's the new DADA Professor, Perseus Jackson." Prof. Jackson nodded his head to Bill, and stuck out his hand, but turned to me, "How many times do I have to tell your family to _not _call me that?" I shrugged.

Bill shook Prof. Jackson's hand, "It's a pleasure, Professor. Ron, what in Merlin's name are you doing here? Never mind, come on in." We walked into Bill's office. It was sort-of neat, but the desk was covered in paperwork, and he pushed some amulets aside.

"Bill, I'm here 'cause dad asked me to take the Professor here. As to why we're in _your _office, I don't know."

Prof. Jackson came into the conversation. "First, am I correct to assume you're brothers?" We both nodded. The red hair gave us away quickly. "Second, I don't know why we're here either. I was supposed to bring this letter," he held it up, "To Gringotts bank, and some minuscule little _monster _took us here, because you _know who I am _and supposedly would find this interesting. Do you want to look at the letter or not?"

"I'd like to look at the letter, and, yes, I'm aware of your background. Let me see." When Bill read the letter, his eyes lit up as though Mum had done a brilliant jib on hod Weasley Christmas sweater. "Oh, this _is _interesting! No one has been in vault five-thousand three-hundred eighty-four (5,384) in over four hundred years!" If that vault hasn't been opened in four hundred years, why does our new _American _professor get access? "I don't suppose you have a key from," Bill glanced at the paper, "a Mr. Brunner, do you?" Prof. Jackson shook his head. "No matter. Come on, this should be fun!" Bill was practically jumping for joy and excitement.

One awful cart ride past a new baby dragon and waterfall later, we jerked to a stop in front of what I assumed to be vault 5,384. Bill hopped out, and removed a key from his bet. It was a bright bronze, and was glowing slightly. He inserted the key into a small hole in the center of the door, and the vault swung open. Inside, there were _mountains _of galleons, knits, and sickles. But there was more than just that in the vault. On the wall hung racks of weapons. I don't know what they're called, but there were a ton of them. And in the corner, there was a large pile of golden coins. They looked like small galleons, but they had the same glow as the key that Bill used.

First, Prof. Jackson strode over to the weapons on the wall. He hefted a sword in his hand; it was the same kind as Godric Gryffindor's. He shook his head, and hung it back up. He did the same with the others. He selected as small assortment of what looked like knives, but said to Bill, "I'll stick with my own larger weapons, but thank you for the opportunity." What?! Prof. Jackson proceeded to pick up a few leather straps, and sling them across his body, after removing his purple shirt. The scars that interlocked over his body were plentiful and everywhere. He slid the knives in leather cases along the leather straps, and then slid his shirt back over his head and the leather. This bloke was beginning to scare me again. Larger weapons? He bent to gather a pile of coins from each stack, even the little galleons.

"Come on, we've got to go meet the others at that store," Professor Jackson said as we left the vault. The entire cart ride back, Bill and I talked about what's been going on since You-Know-Who was killed.

Soon, Professor Jackson and I are in the bright sunlight, and heading down the street to Flourish and Blotts.

Percy POV

Ron and I walked through the streets of What's-it's-name, and came up to a store that I assume was this "Flourish and Blotts" place. To me, it looked like 'hruflosi dna obltst'. When we walked in, I jumped when a small bell jingled, signaling our arrival.

"Percy, Ron, there you are! We've been waiting for you!" Arthur called out as Ron and I walked through the shelves. Annabeth would have loved this. Maybe I'll ask a store keeper for an Architecture book... Kind of a sorry-I-left-for-who-knows-how-long gift. I think I'll do that.

"Percy. Percy!" I snapped to attention. Molly had been calling my name. "Is there anything you need before we go, dear?"

"Yeah, actually, there is." I flagged down an employee wearing deep robes, the same colors as those of the 12th Legion. "Excuse me?"

Twenty minutes later, the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, and I left the shop, the students with their piles of school books, me with a wizarding architecture book for Annabeth.

"Next, robes." Mrs. Weasley practically dragged everyone into a shop that supposedly sold robes. I wouldn't know the name, stupid dyslexia. Another bell rang when we entered.

"Hullo, dears. Hogwarts, I presume?" the witch running the shop asked.

"Yes, four Gryffindors, and the new Head of Gryffindor, please," Mrs. Weasley said. I mentally groaned._ Robes? These people have got to be kidding. They're so impractical! Wait, I said 'impractical'! I'm turning into my girlfriend!_

After half an our of a measuring tape being prodded _everywhere_ and endless one-way flirting on behalf of that annoying witch, it was time to go to get one of those sticks, pardon, _wands._

Everyone piled down the narrow street to the very end, and we approached a run down shop. "Maybe some of us should wait out here. Ron, Harry, Hermione, why don't you three go in with the Professor and make sure everything goes alright?"

Choruses of 'fines' were heard, and the three students followed me into the depths of the small shop.

**P. S. When you review this is Voldemort :). This is a smily face :-) And to those 200+ people who have read chapter 5, REVEIW!**

**:-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Considering both my beta and I had the stumach bug, I was on vacation, and I sent this chapter to her this morning at four AM, your welcome. A few notes- First, as it said in the Hogwarta letter, all eighth yeara are required to take Divination once every two weeks, and it will not be tested. Second, Harry used the Elder wand to fix his own. Thank you EVERYKNE for your support. Ten reviews, the first user to reveiw gets a sneak peak, and if you can tell me the sentiment behind Percy's backpack or wand length correctly, you also get that peak. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer- Do you really think a fourteen year old girl would own these master pieces?**

Chapter 7, Percy POV

The store that Harry, Ron, and Hermione led me into was small and dark; the organization reminded me of Annabeth's spot in the Athena cabin from before the war. There were hundreds of shelves with long thin boxes stacked uncarefuly on top of them, some completely packed, others, not so much. Annie would call it "organized chaos". And it was chaos, but I didn't know about "organized". To whoever's it is, they always seem to know where everything is. Then, he came out.

He looked just like a _really _old version of one of Hecate's kids from cabin 16. He had the same violet eyes, but grey hair, rather than the raven black every child of Hecate has. "It's good to see you, Mr. Potter. And you as well Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. " The old dude turned and looked at me. "Ah. Mother said that you might be coming by soon, Mr. Jackson."

I was surprised. This guy is ancient! How could I know his mother? "Should I know your mother?" I asked him.

"Yes, you should, though you may not know her as such. She is he one who commissioned this quest of yours." I flinched at the word "quest". I've heard it far too many times, and it almost always means "I'm excruciatingly painful! I kill all of your friends and hope! Yea!" Lady Hecate. She's the one who ordered me away from Annabeth. "Well, the next time you see her, please ask her why she sent me here. And if Ms. Chase will be able to visit anytime soon. Things are getting rough, for both of us."

He knodded in understanding. "Of course. Now, she suggested this particular wand for you, my dear boy." He hurried into the back of his shop, and pulled out a deep green box, and told me, "Willow, eight inches, slightly springy, mermaid hair core. Now, just give it a flick."

I took the stick, sorry, wand, and flicked it. A raging wind flew through the store, and the smell of salt bloomed through the entire room. The room rumbled.

"Ouch!" Harry and Ron both called out as they crashed to the floorboards, but Hermione stayed silent, even when she and the old dude collapsed to the floor. I was the only one perfectly uneffected.

"Dear Gods, my boy, that's the wand for you! The wand always chooses the wizard, you know." He winked at me when he said wizard. "For my mother, no charge. Hope you feel better, young man." We left the shop, and the bell saw us off.

Molly saw us first. She was standing with her husband and daughter across the street. "Percy dear! How'd it go?"

"Fine, Molly. I got a new wand."

"Wonderful! Now, why don't we pick up you lots' new robes, and then we'll be on our way! Unless, Percy, Harry, would either of you like an owl?"

Harry POV

I saddened at the thought of Hedwig, but I had to laugh at Percy's expression . He was slowly backing away from Mrs. Weasley, vigorusly shaking his head, and waving his arms. "Molly, I can _not _do owls. Sure, Annie can, and I can do any type of horse or sea critter, but no way in the name of my uncle will owls ever put up with me!" By the end of his tirade, Percy was nearly shouting.

I quietly added. "No thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll just borrow Pig or use a school owl." I couldn't replace Hedwig, no way in Merlin.

"Alright dear. Now, why don't we head over to Madam Malkin's?"

An hour later

We soon pulled up to the Burrow, and piled out of the car borrowed from the Ministry, when Mr. Weasley asked, "Hey Percy, how 'bout we take a look at that new wand of yours?"

"Ummm, sure. One sec." He rummaged in a blue backpack, then pulled out the slender box. He took out the wand, and Ron, Hermione, and I all took a step back, having remembered what had happened in Olivander's shop. But I noticed something odd. The box for Percy's wand was deep green, but that was not unordinary. Normally, on those boxes, though, they say 'Olivander's Wands' in a curling script. This box was completely blank. Percy reached into the box, and removed the wand. "Willow, eight inches, umm, mermaid hair core."

"Brilliant! Mermaid hair is extremely difficult to collect, well done, my boy!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go inside. Maybe have a bit of an early supper."

We all filed inside, and Mrs. Weasley began cooking up a storm. Soon, the table was groaning under the weight of pork tenderloin, potatoes, and vegetables, and Percy was standing and tossing a bit of his dinner into the flames that licked the fire grate. When he sat down again, Mrs. Weasley asked, "Boys, are your trunks packed? All your laundry's been done, so get on it after dinner. The train leaves tomorrow, and I'd like to avoid the usual last minute scramble. Percy dear, your new robes and laundry is on your bed."

"Thank you, Molly." Percy told her sincerely. "I surely would have forgotten something; whether it be socks or a knife, I would have."

"No problem at all, dear."

Soon, Ron and I were scrambling to get all of our things together, wondering how everything would manage to fit in our trunks. Eventually, we squeezed the trunks closed, and Ron had everything for Pig ready to go for tomorrow. We fell into our beds, and slept soundly.

* * *

"WAKE UP! EVERYBODY UP!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"We're up, we're up." I groaned, then straightened. Today we have to catch the Hogwarts express! I grabbed my glasses and poked Ron awake. We managed to drag our trunks down the stairs, and we saw quite a sight. While Ron and I were _dragging_ our trunks down, Percy had his lifted over one shoulder easily, and was mid-yawn. How he did it, I don't know.

"'Morning Professor," Ron and I yawned as we dragged our stuff down the last few landings.

"What's so good about it?" He responded.

"Well, we get to go to Hogwarts today." I attempted to cheer him up.

"Good for you, Harry. But for me, that verifies that I won't get a good nights sleep for another nine or so months." It dawned on me that Percy wouldn't be able to sleep at night at Hogwarts, because his girlfriend wasn't there. I had an idea, but I'll need to run it by Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, well, umm," I stuttered out.

"Let's just go." Ron and I followed him down the steps, pulling our trunks behind us, Percy lifting his over his shoulder one-handedly.

"Good morning, dears! How'd you all sleep?" Mrs. Weasley was waiting downstairs with the girls. Ron and I each pecked our girlfriends on the cheek.

"G' morning," and "Fine," came out of our mouths, but Percy said otherwise.

"Not so good, per usual." At Mrs. Weasley's glance at him, he told her. "Molly, I'll be fine. We just need some time. It just wasn't the best idea for Chi- _Mr. Brunner _and my family to separate us so quickly. We'll be fine." The funny thing was, though Mrs. Weasley asked after Percy, no one else did. It was almost like an automatic voice mail on the telephone.

"Alright dear, if you're sure. Anyway, the Ministry is sending us another car, which will be here soon. Arthur wanted to see you all off, but there was an emergency at work. He said he'll send you all an owl."

"Mrs. Weasley, why is the Ministry sending a car? Voldemort is gone, so Harry is no longer under top security. They only send cars under special circumstances," Hermione asked.

"Well Hermione, I am your 'special circumstance', then. Over the years, I have made countless friends, but even more deadly enemies. My own community will feel... _obligated... _to wipe out your Ministry if something were to happen to me while I'm under your protection. Part of my conditions for teaching here was that I would remain as unscathed as when I came, mentally and physically. If I were ever harmed, it would take mere minutes for your Ministry to be gone. And, no, Ms. Granger, that is not a threat, but a fact. I am more important than most of your people think, or ever will know." On that _happy_ note, there was a brisk knocking on the door. Mrs. Weasley pulled it open to find an Auror standing there, ready to go. We all piled in and were off to Platform 9 & 3/4.

**Oh, and I'm thinking of doing a series of Percy+Annabeth one shots, PM me with ideas, only PM please, and I need ten reviews before updating, as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Sorry that it's a bit late! My softball games on Thursday and Friday were rained out, and all pushed back to today! So, five games, two tomorrow! Hope you understand! Anyway, I need a few OCs for this story, you have to have Name (first and last), year(1-8), House, basic characteristics (both physical and personality). Thanks! oh, and I'm doing my best with chapter length, to answer a reveiw, but I have other things going on, too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Really? You think I'm one of these masterminds? Please.**

Chapter 8, Percy POV

Soon, we pulled up to the train station. Annabeth would have loved the architecture! I don't really know how to describe it, being the Seaweed Brain that I am, but it was pretty cool. Apparently, I was standing by the car for a while, because Harry tapped me on my shoulder. "C'mon. The train leaves at eleven, and it's already 10:30," he told me as we hefted our trunks out of the back. We grabbed what Ron called 'trollies', and shoved our trunks on them.

When we came inside, we got some odd looks. Being a demigod, I'm used to the "Hey, why's that kid beating up a poodle with baseball-bat look", but this one was different. We got those looks because:

A) Ron's owl *shudder* and that purple thing on top of Ginny's trunk

B)Molly's clothes

C) Me. I'm _kind of _jumpy. ADHD sucks

"Over here, everyone! We've got to catch that train!" Molly called from what might be platform 9, but could be 6. "Hurry up! Through the barrier, Ron, you first." Ron took his "trolly" and causally leaned on the small brick wall. To my amazement, he went _straight through. _His "trolly" went with him.

"What in the name of _Hades _just happened?!" I had to ask.

"Non-magical folk, we call them 'muggles', would be greatly effected and, er, disturbed if they saw even this tiny bit of our world. So, we hide it. Just walk through that wall, and you're there!" Molly explained. _What? Holy Hephaestus! They want me to walk through a wall!_

"Let me get this straight." Hermione and Ginny giggled at my choice in words. "Out of all the crazy things I've done in my life - Blowing up schools, being the subject of a _national manhunt_-, you want me to purposely walk into a wall?"

"Yup!" Harry grinned. "It's not like you're going to get hurt, it's like walking through a magical doorway.

I muttered to myself, "You wizards are crazy." Then, I ran through that dam wall, mentally yelling _**PEANUT BUTTER.**_

Surprisingly, I didn't go straight to Uncle Hades. Beyond that wall, there was certainly a sight to see! I think Annabeth would have passed out at the architecture. There was a bright scarlet steam-engine, the color of which rivaled Rachel's hair, that would have made Leo proud. There were hundreds of kids/teens from ages eleven to eighteen. I could see older students reuniting with old friends, and the younger ones standing around, a bit awkwardly. It reminds me of the beginning of the summer session at Camp…. Annabeth…**_WHAM!_**

I fall…... I see the red mist creep over my vision….. I hear the screams… I smell the blood…...

* * *

Harry POV

I come through the barrier. **_WHAM!_**I run right into Percy, and I fall on top of him. I stand up, and turn around to apologize, but he wasn't standing. Percy was lying on the ground, sweat beading at his forehead, and he begins to shake. I hurry back through the barrier, to almost run into my girlfriend. "Sorry Ginny! Mrs. Weasley, Professor Jackson is right in front of the barrier, and is having one of those flashback things! I can't move him, so don't come through quite yet." Before anyone can say anything, I hurry through again.

Luckily, no one but Ron has noticed, but he's frozen in shock. Good thing Percy's not screaming bloody murder this time. I kneel down beside Percy's head, and try to shake him awake. "Percy, c'mon. Professor! _Perseus Jackson!_"

His eyelids began to flutter, and he murmured, "M'fine, Wise G'rl." Then rolled over, and slowly sat up.

I laughed, "Professor, it's Harry, not your Wise Girl."

He opened his eyes all the way. "S'rry, Harry. Thought you were Annie." He groaned, and sat up. "What happened?"

"I didn't know that you hadn't moved from in front of the barrier, so I came through. I ran into you, we fell, and you had a flashback. I ran back through the barrier, and told Mrs. Wealsey to not come through, because I couldn't move you. I came back here, and woke you up."

"Thanks Harry, you did the right thing." He turned to Ron, too, and grinned, "Now, will you two help your poor old professor up?"

We looked at each other and smiled, "Sure," we both said, and heaved Percy up.

Ron grunted, "What do you _eat_?"

Percy grinned, "Not much, it's all muscle. You should've seen me before. I've been in the infirmary for _weeks _and they wouldn't let me eat much, I haven't trained in ages."

Soon, Mrs. Weasley and the girls came through, and Mrs. Weasley engulfed Percy in a mammoth hug. We gathered up our trunks, and piled onto the Hogwarts Express. Ron grinned and bounded ahead, saying, "Come on! Let's find an empty compartment!" We took an empty compartment near the back. Ron and I sat in the window seats, across from each other. Hermione was next to Ron, her nose in a book. Ginny was curled up next to me, and Percy was stretched out over two seats next to Ginny. He was the first to break the silence. "So, what's Hogwarts like?"

I smiled as I answered, "It's home. My Aunt and Uncle kept me locked in a cupboard under the stairs for years, and I was always being bullied by my cousin, Dudley. Hogwarts was the first place I was somewhat accepted." I saw Percy smile, as though I reminded him of something, when we heard a nocking on the glass pane of our compartment window.

A second year girl I didn't know came in holding two pieces of rolled up parchment, and gaped at Percy and I. "I-I-I'm here to d-d-d-dliver messages for H…..Harry Potter, and P…Professor P. J-Jackson?" The poor girl was frightened to death, and posed her sentence as a question.

Percy smiled warmly. "That's us. Thank you!" He took the parchment from her, and she left very quickly. Percy handed me a piece of parchment tied with emerald green ribbon. I unrolled it, and it said,

_Dearest Mr. Potter,_

_I was delighted to hear you'd returned! I do hope you would be so kind as to join me in compartment B6 for a bit of __conversation with your old Professor._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Professor H. Slughorn, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House_

Percy groaned, "Hermione, would you help me with this? I hate dyslexia!" He began banging his head on the wall beside him.

"Of course, Professor. Could you please pass it here?" Hermione said politely. Percy passed her the parchment. She cleared her throat. "It says, _Dear Professor Jackson, I was horrified to hear what had happened to you! I would be delighted if you came to compartment B6 and join myself and a few others for a spot of conversation. Would you come, to meet a new __colleague before the term officially begins?_

_Do hope to see you soon,_

_Professor H. Slughorn, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin ." _Hermione finished.

Percy groaned again, "Do all professors have to put their titles on the end of their letters, or is it just him?" I laughed. When Percy told me of his heritage, he mentioned a long list of titles that his family had shoved upon him.

"No," I laughed, "It's just him. But I'm warning you, this letter means he's taken a particular liking to you, and it's not always the best of things. Sure, it can mean extra parties, but it's more than a bit of rubbish."

Hermione picked up my line of thought. "In our sixth year, Harry spent all of his time avoiding those parties, but I was stuck. I'm thankful I didn't get one of those invites."

Percy groaned again. "I'm stuck, though! If I don't go, he'll take offense, and that'll be no good, I'm stuck working with him for a year!" He grinned maliciously, "At least I have Harry here to pull me through." It was my turn to moan and groan. Percy and I got to our feet.

Ginny kissed my cheek, and whispered, "Good luck! You'll need it with Slughorn." I smiled, and Percy and I made our way up to the front of the train to compartment B6. Percy looked at me, and asked me,

"This is B6, right? It looks like D9 to me." I nodded to him, it was B6, however much I wished it wasn't. Percy raised his fist, and knocked sharply.

The booming voice of my potions professor answered, "Come in!" I pulled open the compartment door, and Percy and I walked in. "Ah, Harry, my boy! And you must be Perseus Jackson." Percy nodded his head deeply, to show respect, just like when we had first picked him up from the airport.

"An honor, Professor," Percy said, and I was thinking, _Wow…. This guy is good! We told him about Slughorn's club, and he takes everything in stride, he could be in the Ministry as a representative._

"Please, we are to work together, call me Horace." Slughorn was broadly grinning now.

"Then I must insist upon you calling me Percy." Everyone else was watching their exchange like a Quidditch match. I took the time to see who else was here. There was Nevil Longbottem, Daphne Greengrass, and a few others I didn't recognize.

"Alright, Percy. You and Harry must have a seat!" Percy and I sat next to each other. Percy's posture was stiff, as though he was expecting someone to attack. "I was just talking to Ms. Greengrass about her father's new position in the Wizamount. You were saying, Ms. Greengrass?" Daphne Greengrass is a seventh year Slytherin, of a mean sort, but no connection to Voldemort.

"Father's very excited, but, "She looked past me to Percy, "Who are you?"

Percy responded in a smooth tone, like water on a windless day. "I am your new Defense Agenst the Dark Arts teacher, Percy Jackson."

"You're not British, and that last name is no pure blood." She told him rudely.

"I am aware that I'm not British, Ms. Greengrass. I'm Greek/American. I traveled here from New York City to teach you. I'm a half-blood." He smiled to himself at the mention of a halfblood.

Slughorn began to speak, "Professor Jackson here is more than capable of teaching you! He's fought in two wars, and he fe-"

Percy erupted, "**_Professor Slughorn! Minvera specifically told all of the teachers never to speak of that event! I… _**_I…. I…" _Percy collapsed on his seat, and began to scream. Everyone backed away, but me.

"Professor, do you have any strong waking-droughts or smelling-salts?" I asked as I knelt by Percy. Sweat was pouring down his face as he screamed himself horse. Professor Slughorn meekly nodded, and reached to his side to grab a well worn bag. He soon pulled out a small green vile marked _WAKE THE DEAD_. I quickly uncorked it, and stuck it under Percy's nose. The stench from the bottle was horrendous! I do not want to know the combination of ingredients it contained, all I cared was that it worked. His voice slowly died out, and I corked to bottle. Percy groaned, then murmured words I could barely make out.

"Wise Girl? Are we out?"

I smiled. If he was talking about Annabeth, he would be ok. She's practically his heart, providing him with the will to live. I noticed that everyone else had backed to the far end of the compartment, even Slughorn. Percy groaned again, then slowly sat up. "Harry, what happened?"

"Professor Slughorn may have mentioned something to cause you to flash back," I told him gingerly. I didn't want to cause another one.

Percy noticed everyone standing a good distance from him, and said, "It's alright, I'm fine now." Neville was the last to get back into a seat.

Slughorn was attempting to apologize. "I'm so sorry, m' boy! If I had known-"

"Horace, you knew. I know you did. Minerva told everyone of the teachers, not even breath a breath of what happened to me this summer. You knew just as well as anyone what would happen, yet you decided to mention it, in front of students, none the less. Minerva will hear about this, don't you worry." He turned to all of the students, "I am truly sorry that you had to see me in such a fashion. I endured several traumatic experiences this summer, and three years before, and am still recovering. I hope I didn't scare you all too badly. Shall I reintroduce myself? Percy Jackson, Defense Agenst the Dark Arts teacher, new Head of Gryffindor House." I think Neville nearly passed out. "And your names?"

"Neville Logbottom, sir." He said meekly.

"No need to call me sir, Neville. That goes for all of you."

"Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin House."

"Malcolm Wallace, Ravenclaw House."

"My fiancé's half-brother has that name! And it's fitting that its Ravenclaw, their whole family is genius!"

"Lizzy Yates, Hufflepuff."

"Pleased to meet you all! I do hope I haven't scared you all too badly. But I do look forwards to seeing you in my classes. If you'll excuse Harry and I, we need to speak to the conductor." We quickly left the compartment. "Thank the gods! Slughorn _is _bad. Do you mind running a message for me to the conductor? I've got to lie down, and fix up a few gashes that reopened. Just tell him that I had a flashback. He'll understand what to do. Thanks!" With that, he turned, and headed down the corridor, and I would see that back of his orange t-shirt slowly turn scarlet. I shook my head, and went to speak with the conductor.

* * *

(Still Harry POV)

Soon, I was back in the compartment with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Percy. Percy had donned a fresh shirt, and was lying on his stomach to avoid agitating his still open wounds. Because of a lack of his supplies, he just bandaged them, and threw on a clean shirt. Hermione still had her nose in a book, and Ron, Ginny, and I were playing Exploding Snap, with Percy watching, muttering about how some "Stoll brothers" would like this game. Three rounds into our game, Hermione spoke up. "We should put our robes on, I suspect we'll be arriving soon." So the girls left, and Ron, Percy, and I stayed here to put our school uniforms on.

Ron and I were wearing the typical Hogwarts black robes, with gold and scarlet ties. Percy, however, was a sight to see. His robes were a deep sea green that swirled with grey. Underneath, he wore a deep blue button down shirt, black slacks and shoes- and fresh bandages on his back. His robe was clasped with a small brooch that was a bronze owl caring a trident.

"Nice pin, where'd you get it? Mum would love one of those." Ron said.

"My mentor gave it to me as a parting gift. He's done so much for Annabeth and I. He took us both in, and has been a prenatal figure for years." Of course, there was one thing that "ruined" Percy's outfit. His clay bead necklace was strung around his neck, Annabeth's ring glimmering proudly in the weak sunlight. Soon, the girls came back in, and then the whistle blew, and we were in the carriages coming up to Hogwarts. I was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So, I tried to use done of your OC's, but may have had to tweak them a bit for my own purposes. Anyway, this next while is going to be really busy for me, so I'm going to start posting on only Sundays. I hope you don't mind too much, and I hope you understand. Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys are amazing. Again, I need 10 positive reviews before I update. Thanks! Oh, by the way, there are a few things I've made up, like where the sleeping quarters are for the Heads of House.**

**Diclaimer- I'm fourteen and play softball 6 days a week, I'm homered if you think I own either of these stories.**

Chapter 9, Harry POV,

Right when the carriage pulled up, Professor McGonagall and Madam Promfey burst through the doors to Hogwart. They hurried down the steps, and practicly dragged Percy through the doors, presumably to the Hospital Wing. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I proceeded to the Grand Hall, and took our seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron was catching up with Dean and Seamus, while Ginny was discussing the safety of Quittitch. I was content to see everyone happy again, and see who came back. I saw Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table with some of her friends. I saw Draco at the Slytherin table, actually behaving.

At the staff table, I can easily see Hargrid. He was looking around, then notices me; he waved. I smiled and waved back. There are a few new Professors this year. I don't recognize whoever's sitting in the chair for the Transfiguration professor, and currently, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Percy's chairs were all empty. Professor Slughorn was sulking in his chair.

Professor McGonagall walked in proudly and stood behind the Headmistress's chair. She looked at us, and began to speak. "In this past year, we have lost good friends, comrades, and family, defending this school. But we have overcome the darkness that has plagued us, and rid this school of horrors. We thank you for returning in spite of recent events. Let there be light upon this school, and let us have a successful year. Let us do the Sorting, and then a few anouncements." Everyone clapped. Still, the DADA chair remianed empty, along with Madam Pomfrey's.

"Madeline Strelhow!" The poor girl looked frightened out if her whits. She slowly sat on the stool, and permitted Professor Flickwhick to place the Sorting Hat upon his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" Soon rung out through the halls.

Soon, after Zane, Benjiman (Hufflepuff) was Sorted, we began the feast. The house elves had out done themselves! The food was wonderful, and Ron tore through every leg of chicken there was on the Gryffindor table. I looked up to the staff table, when- _**WHAM!** _The doors to the Great Hall flew open, and there was Percy, shrugging on his sea-green-and-grey robe, Madam Pomfrey hurrying after him. Percy spin around on his heal, and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Madam, I thank you for your assistance, but truly, I am fine, and there is no need for me to remain in the infirmary any longer. Minerva! So sorry for the delay, I don't know my way around this massive school quite yet." Percy bowed halfway to Professor McGonagle, then turned to the Sorting Hat. "Sorting Hat," and bowed to it as well.

Every eye in the hall was on Percy. Much to our great surprise, the Hat responded. "Ahhhhhh. Perseus Jackson. I thought I might be seeing you soon. I wish you luck with theses rascals."

Percy laughed. "If I can handle everyone at home, I can handle these 'rascals,' as you put it."

"Professor Jackson!" Professor McGonagall called. "You may continue your conversation with our Sorting Hat another time, Professor." At this statement, you could hear every witch in the wall whispering several things - _He's our Professor? He's so young! He's so hot! _. McGonagall continued, "Would you care to join our feast?"

"It would be my honor, Minerva. Is there anyway we could get a brazier in here?"

* * *

Dessert came and went, and soon, Professor McGonagall stood again to address the students and staff. "Professor Jackson, Mr. Filch shall take you on a brief tour of the castle. Students and staff, I ask that you remain for a few moments, I must discuss a few matters with you." Filch and Percy left the Hall, with Mrs. Norris padding after them. Once the does shut with a _thud,_ McGonagall began to speak again. "Students, some of you may have heard rumor of what happened on the train today. I am here to assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of. Perseus Jackson is a great man. His home in America has been attacked twice in three years, and Mr. Jackson has saved them both times, but paid dearly. In this most recent war of America, Perseus suffered extreme trauma and injury. In each Year and House, you will appoint the person who can keep calm in a pressing situation. Mr. Jackson was only very reluctantly allowed to join us this year, as he has only just been allowed out of the infirmary, and likely should have stayed home for mental treatment. However, I can assure you all that having Mr. Jackson here is perfectly safe. His class shall be very different than any other, and I urge you to take it extremely seriously. With your appointed student, should something happen in his class, you will obey this persons orders, or be immediately be expelled from the school. You _will not under any circumstance _speak of what has happened to him unless Professor Jackson brings the topic up. I hope you all take this very seriously. If anything happens to Mr. Jackson upon his stay, we will all pay the price. As a school, we stand together. Gryffindor, Mr. Jackson said he wishes to address you all tonight, as will the other Heads of House with their respective charges. I bid you all a good night."

With that speech, Professor McGonagall dismissed us, and the Prefects lead us to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione announced, "The password is _Seaweed Brain_, first years especially pay attention." We crawled through the Fat Lady's portrait to the brightly lit Gryffindor Common Room.

We could see the silhouette of our new Professor in one of the arm chairs closest to the fire. He spun the chair around, and gestured to the floor. "Please, have a seat. I know that Minerva must have been filling your ears with nonsense warnings about recent events, and I wish to speak with you all." Everyone found a seat, whether on the floor, a chair, table, and some girls sat upon their boyfriend's lap. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I sat in the chairs closest to Percy, Ron and I each in a chair with Hermione and Ginny on our laps, respectively. Percy began to speak again.

"I presume that Minerva told you I'm mentally unstable?"

A sixth year girl by the name of Roan Lancaster quietly spoke up. I didn't know her well, usually she's very quiet. "She didn't _say _anything, per sè. She implied that you had been through a difficult time."

Percy chuckled quietly, "Yes, a difficult time indeed. But I can assure you that I'm _mostly _mentally stable." He grinned lopsidedly. "Now, any questions?"

About thirty of the hundred-and-fifty-or-so of us Gryffindors raised their hands. A boy in Ginny's year by the name of Cyrus Blaze was called upon. "Professor, I see you have a rather peculiar necklace on. But among the clay beads, is a _women's wedding ring_. Care to explain?"

Percy smiled in his own way. A sort of lopsided had grin that took over his entire face, and his eyes lost almost all of their shattered look, replaced by happiness and dreaminess. "A wonderful question to begin the evening. You see, at the school I attended, every year we survive, we receive a clay bead. We receive the beads for surviving, due to the higher danger of living in America, due to the ancient witch hunts. We must be far more careful. As you have heard, there have been two wars in America. After the first, when I was sixteen, I asked the girl I love out on a date. This past summer, we went through hell with each other." Percy had put his head in his hand when he had said _hell _but raised it again. "You see, my dad and her mom were bitter rivals. I asked her "If we get out of here alive, will you marry me?" And she said yes. Half a week later, we were rescued, and we ended war number two. A week after I was released from the infirmary, I was offered the post to come teach here. Since my half sister thought it would be _absolutely __scandalous_," The last part he said in a high pitched squealing voice, making all the girls giggle, and all the guys chuckle. "So, we have to wait to be married until I return. On the day I left to come here, we exchanged wedding rings, well, kind of. I took hers as a reminder of my Annabeth, and she took mine to remind her of her Seaweed Brain." Seaweed Brain? That's the password!

A young girl, a second year, quickly asked, "Professor? That's the password for the Common Room."

Percy burst out laughing. "Oh really?! That must be Minerva's way of welcoming me to the school!" He continued laugh hysterically. "Now anymore questions?"

Roan raised her hand again, then quietly asked, "Professor, what's your fiancé like?"

"Another wonderful question! Her name is Annabeth, and she's the most wonderful person in the world. She has long, honey blond princess curls, and stormy grey eyes that scare the living Hades out of me when I'm being stupid or she's mad, but an amazing grey that analyzes your every move. While she may be blonde, _never _question her! She's always right, no matter what! She's my entire world, and I can't imagine being with anyone else. Annabeth is my everything."

When Percy said that you could hear every girl in the room squeal. Except for a few girls, like Lavender, who probably wanted to date him.

"Now, onto a more serious matter, we must discuss what Professor McGonagle was telling all of you. While I am mostly mentally sane, there are some things that could trigger a flashback. These flashbacks bring me mentally back to one of the traumatic experiences I had to live through. I might scream and thrash, but there is nothing to be afraid of. Unfortunately, this is semi-normal for me. Someone just needs to try to wake me up. Shake me, scream, do whatever it takes. But know that no matter how scary it gets, everything will be fine once I wake up. And there are some flashbacks I can fight off myself. But if anything more than screaming happens, please immediately get Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, their assistance will be needed.

"And then there are nightmares, which are nearly the same as flashbacks, but I might not be screaming, as my cousin concocted a potion for me, to prevent nightmares. Now, I'm dearly sorry that you are all stuck with me of all people, Minerva could have found a better teacher. Good night, and I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, Percy rose from his chair, and opened a painting of a trident, a bit like our Fat Lady, but it didn't talk, and claimed the stairs, presumably to his bedroom.

Ginny slipped off my lap, and held out her hand to me. "Well, that was interesting," she told me.

"Yeah, but it was also good of him to warn everyone in case something happens. Remember how random it can be? He collapsed on the train because Slughorn mentioned this past summer, and he had another when he accidently cut his finger."

"Good point," Ginny said, then turned to Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione seemed very fusterated with herself. "I just don't know! None of it adds up! I'll have to do some research." She hurried up to the girls dorm. Ginny followed at a slower pace, and Ron and I hiked the stairs to the dorm. We immedatly collapsed in our beds and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Harry POV

I slowly sit up in my bed, wondering what woke me up. _Oh right! First day of classes! _I hop out of bed, and pull on my school robes after shaking a snoring Ron awake. Ron and I make our way down into the common room, where Ginny, Hermione, and (surprisingly) Percy were chatting. Well, Hermione and Ginny were chatting, and Percy was starring into the fire.

Ginny looked over her shoulder, and smiled at me. "Morning Harry, Ron!" I came and sat on the floor, leaning back on her legs.

I smiled up at her. "Morning. What are you guys talking about?"

"The classes this year. You ready?"

"I guess.I'm just glad every things back to normal. No more running after horcruxes, or battling DeathEaters." At this, Percy's head snapped up, and he howled with laughter.

"_Wh-who would __want __to eat __Thanatos__?!" _He gasped, and continued to laugh like the world was ending. We all looked at him. "What?" He slouched in his chair. "Never seen an ADHD guy before?" We shook our heads and climbed out of the portrait whole and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Soon, Percy came around, passing out our schedules. Mine read,

_Harry J. Potter_

_Monday,_

_Transfiguration, Gryffindor_

_Charms, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor_

_Break_

_Double DADA, Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Lunch_

_Break _

_History of Magic_

_Break_

_Herbology, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Dinner_

Ron was gaping "We have _three _breaks in a day!"

Hermione slapped his shoulder lightly. "That means that the coursework will be even harder." Ron's smile faded.

"C'mon. We've got to get to class." Transfiguration was an absolute bore. We were reviewing how to turn matchsticks into needles. Even Ron got it on his second try. Hermione was making needle after shiny needle in a second, and soon was Summoning her own matches. Charms was much the same. We did Cheering Charms the whole period and through the break. The smiles wore off by the time we got to our first DADA lesson. We walked into the classroom.

The room looked very different then it had in the past, even with countless teachers in it before. On each walls, the was a silk banner. One was a deep sea green with a trident, the one opposite was a stormy grey with a barn owl. There was a vibrant orange and in black letters CHB, and the opposing one was deep purple, with a black font, SPQR. The desks were arranged in four semi-circles, about 5 chairs in each group. Over each group there was another silk banner, with different symbols. One was a wolf, another a centaur, an owl, and a mer-person. Percy was sitting on his desk, fiddling with an object in his hand, a blackboard propped up behind his desk.

"Hello everyone, please remain standing for the moment. This class is going to be very different than any other you have ever taken, that I can assure you. Now, get together for a few moments, and I know Minerva told you to decide on a person with a cool head for my… _assistance….._ in this class. Being ADHD and in your shoes one time, I know that you haven't done this." At this statement, everyone laughed, and I got the feeling that everyone was going to like this class. "So, get together, and decide." At this, several courses of my name rang out, and Percy laughed again. "Alright then, Harry it is. Now, everyone take out your quill and a slip of parchment, and write down you name _once_, thank you very much, I believe Dean is your name, of specifically _not _fallowing my instruction. Write it down once, and enter it in this." At that word, Percy pulled out a bronze helmet, and _was that blood? _I'm near _positive_ that's blood on that helmet.

Daire Nightbringer is a Gryffindor girl, but her parents wouldn't let her come to Hogwarts last year because of the teachers. She blurted out, "Professor, is that _blood _on that helmet?"

Percy meekly scratched his head. "Ummm….. Yeah… I haven't really had the time to clean it, and after everything in the past few years, everybody at home is kind of _afraid _to touch or move my equipment. So… yeah. Put your parchment in here." Everyone put their parchment in the helmet and quickly backed away. "Alright, the way this class works is there are going to be four teams- Lupa, Chiron, Athena, and Posideon. If you haven't figured it out, I'm Greek. Each team is your family in this class. I don't care if your bitter rivals outside this room, but the minute you put a foot in this room, you are family. Alright, Team Chiron is… Neville, Darie…." an three other Slytherins. Lupa was Hermione, Lavender, Dean, and two of Malfoy's quidditch buddies. Team Athena was Ron, Seamus, Parvati Patil and two random Slytherin girls. "Team Poseidon is Harry, Draco, Daphne, Don Wellinton, and Hayley." Soon, we were all seated under our respective banners.

"Now, there are a few things you must know about me. First, there won't be any written tests, I'm dyslexic, and unless you can write in Greek, no written tests, I won't be able to read them. Also, if anything happens, as you decided, Harry is in charge. And after every class, I'm going to tell you a myth. To me, however, they're not myths, so i would appreciate if you didn't call them as such. My family is Greek, and their gods are mine. You don't bother me about my religion, and I'll do the same.

"Now, today's story. Some of you heard yesterday that my full name is Perseus. So, I'll tell you the story of my namesake." Percy goes on to tell of how Perseus defeated Medusa, and went on to marry Andromeda. Surprisingly, Percy was a brilliant story teller. He got lost in the story, and was so enthusiastic about the topic, he had us all engrossed in the story, and most of the Gryffindors groaned when he finished. "Sorry everyone, that's it for today. Now, I want you to do a bit of research on your patron. Tomorrow, I'm going to randomly pick someone from your group and ask them some questions on the patron. So make sure to prepare. And tomorrow, we're going to be going over simulations, so be ready. By the end of the week, I'll test you and your group on their simulation."

We filed out of the room, everyone wondering what this simulation thing is. Hermione was furiously flipping through a book the size of my head, probably researching Lupa. Ginny turned to me.

"So, how was Professor Jackson's class? No one can stop talking about his class."

"It was very _interesting. _He randomly divided us into four teams, and told us the myth, sorry, _story_, of Perseus. Then he told us that we'd be working with simulations, whatever those are."

"Well, interesting describes it."Ginny smiled at me "Don't worry about it too much, Harry, it'll all be fine." She kissed my cheek. "You want to hang out before we have any work?"

"Sure." I smiled at her. As we walked up to the Common Room, I asked her, "Do you think we'll ever get to meet this Annabeth girl that Professor Jackson loves so much?"

"Yeah, I think we will" Suddenly, her smile took over her whole face. "I know it's not for a while, but what if we ask Professor McGonagle if we can invite Annabeth for the Halloween dance?" At the mention of Halloween, I thought of my parents. "Harry! Think about how happy he'll be."

I smiled at her. "Let's do it!" We changed our course to the Headmistresses office. I tell the gargoyles "Black tabby." And we climb the stairs. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Professor, it's Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Come in." Ginny eased open the door, and we saw Professor McGonagle behind her desk. "What can I do for you two?"

Ginny spoke up from beside me. "We were wondering, Professor, if we might be able to send a letter to Professor Jackson's fiancé and invite her to stay for Halloween."

Professor McGonagle smiled broadly at this suggestion. "A wonderful idea! Of course you may. I presume that you have seen Professor Jackson have a flash back during his stay with you?"

I nodded, "We have, I was also there on the train."

"Then you'll appreciate to know that being at our school would likely cause fewer flashbacks. Perhaps we'll have come in say, two weeks, and stay for a long while. Would you two like to compose the letter?"

"We would love to, Professor. We'll send it out tomorrow." Ginny and I soon left the office and began the letter.

_Dear Ms. Annabeth Chase,_

_Our names are Ginny Weasley __and Harry Potter. We're students of Percy Jackson. We have been chosen to write you this letter and invite you to stay with us at Hogwarts . We would be honored to have you stay with us for the next few months. If you choose to accept our offer, an Aruor shall come pick you up. We only request that you keep this from Professor Jackson, as we wish for it to be a surprise._

_~Harry Potter_

_Annabeth, _

_We've heard wonderful things about you from your fiancé! Sorry for my boyfriends stuffy writing, but he has a point. Harry and I thought you might like to stay with us for a while, and maybe he can help you and his half sister plan your guys's wedding! We hope to finally meet you sometime in the next two weeks!_

_Ginny Weasley❤_

"C'mon Harry! Let's get this to the Owlry! We'll barrow Pig!"

Soon, Pig was flying out the Owlry with the letter for Percy's fiancé, Ms. Annabeth Chase.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! So, a few things. One, I've had several reviews that say I'm updating late, but I did inform you all that I would only be updating on Sundays form now on. Second, Annabeth is coming soon! And because I have so many people reading my story, but not reviewing, I will not update until I receive 20 reviews, Sunday or not! Enjoy!**

Harry POV

The next morning, Ginny and I were waiting eagerly for the mail. When the owls swooped down from Merlin-Knows-Where, nothing cam down beside either of us, besides a letter to Ginny from her mum, asking about the first day of classes.

Seamus was sinking into his seat with laughter. "Harry! Ron! Look at that owl!" He managed to gasp out before succumbing to his own laughter. Ginny and I turn around and look where Seamus had been pointing. It was Percy.

Percy was sitting to the right hand of Professor McGonagle, and there was an owl perched on the edge of how cereal bowl, angrily attempting to grab him fingers. The funny thing was that Percy was yelling at the bird. "_I don't care if you're from Anna! Just give me that letter! Go away, you bird!_" He was swatting at it, and trying to get the letter tied to its' leg, but the owl wouldn't let him close.

"Mr. Jackson, may I be of assistance?" Professor McGonagle peered from over her _Daily Profit. _

"That would be.." He gasped as the bird pecked his offending finger. "_Wonderful._" Professor McGonagle reached over and grabbed to bird with one hand and retrieving the letter with the other, and tossed the bird into the air, to head back to the Owlry. She handed the letter to Percy, who thanked her, before ripping open the letter.

* * *

Percy POV

_Dearest Seaweed Brian,_

_I miss you so much! I really do miss you, and wish you were back here in New York! Though, I do understand that these wizards need you, even though you're a complete Bubble Breath. I can't wait to see you again. There's so much going on here, you wouldn't believe it! My mom asked me to redo Olympus, again, but I'm excited. I can now __incorporate some Roman style architecture in there too! A few of the cabins have already been fixed, but most are only part way done. Reyna's lent Camp a few of her Legionaries to help finish the construction. Guess what! Octavian has been fallowing Rachel around like a lost puppy long enough for her to threaten to have his guts removed! And Reyna's found a replacement for him, so when you get back, you don't have to worry about your panda pillow pets! _

_I still can't sleep. I don't know how you're faring, but it gets worse every night for me. Most nights, I'll take my blueprints to your cabin or the beach and work on them there, where it reminds me of you. Hecate's cabin has had to put a sound-proof charm on your cabin- I attempt to sleep there most every night, now. And I can't stand training with everyone anymore! The first time I tried, and failed (Chiron had me supervise only, I'm still on crutches) I had a flash back ten minutes into it. Some Hermes newbie hadn't strapped on his armor the proper way, and his parter drew blood. Chiron hasn't let me go back since. Everyone here has been so understanding, but I still wish you were here, and had me wrapped up in your arms, in our bed in Cabin 3. I hope Chiron will let me visit you soon!_

_Love you always,_

_Wise Girl❤  
_

**(Sorry for the POV switching, though you deserved to see the letter!❤)**

* * *

Harry POV

It seems that all of our Professors think that we need to review. Besides two. Professor Sprout and Percy. Yesterday, she had us working with some deadlier plants, and everyone but Neville was sporting new bruises and scrapes. Percy's class is just different. Last night, every Gryffindor spent the night researching their patron. I have discovered that Poseidon is the god of the sea (Most of this information Percy had told me when he told me about the existence of demigods, and that Poseidon is his father), earthquakes, Storm Bringer, and the father of horses. Hermione has been researching Lupa all night, and Ron waited until break this morning to do his research.

Everyone piled into Percy's room and took a seat under their banner. Percy strode into the room, wearing grey robes and a regular purple tee-shirt with back pants. the only thing I saw that has been the same for more the one day, is his beaded necklace and his owl pin. "Hello everyone, I hope that you did your research. Let's begin here." At this, he walked over to Lupa's banner, and I saw Hermione tense. "Any volunteers for explaining who Lupa is?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up in the air, and Percy nodded to her. "Lupa was a she-wolf who allowed two twin boys, Romulus and Remus to drink her milk. Lupa was a goddess and a symbol of Roman power, being as Romulus and Remus were said to have founded modern Italy, and historical Rome." Hermione finished.

"Very goo, Hermoine. However, Romulus and Remus were also said to have been children of Mars, thus influencing Rome, but I did ask you to only research Lupa. Very good. Some stories depicted Lupa as Chiron's female counterpart, and said that she trained the Roman demigods, or half-mortal half-divine children who often became the hero's of the old. Now, who was Chiron?" Soon, we learned of both Chiron, who was a centaur and trainer of Greek heroes, child of Kronos, and Athena, the Wisdom, crafts, and battle strategy goddess.

It was Draco who was called upon to answer for Poseidon. "Poseidon was the Greek god of the sea. He was the father of Theseus. He had an enemy in Athena for all eternity." Draco said shortly.

"Partially correct, Draco. Poseidon was the sea god, but he was also the father of horses, and was known as the EarthShaker. He was the father of Theseus, a demigod. While he did have an enemy in Athena, the two also worked together for some things, such as the chariot. Athena cm up with the design, and Poseidon created horses from sea-foam. Now, who's ready for a simulation?" At this, everyone began to whisper in hushed tones.

"You all do realize that I can hear you even if you whisper, correct?" He asked, and most of the girls giggled at this. "Come on, everyone up here." Percy lead us up to what is traditionally the DADA teacher's office. "Now, I've turned this into my simulation room. Everyone, please be careful, it's a very difficult enchantment." With this, he pushed open the doors, and it appeared to be a empty room.

"I know, it looks to be an empty room, but always remember that looks can be deceiving. Once I activate the enchantment, each team will appear somewhere different. There will be obstacles to overcome, but you must always go to the highest point, and you will find your banner, once you touch you banner, the enchantment will be over. If you are 'killed' or 'maimed' your team will loose points, and your part of the enchainment will end. I will be able to see everything. Good luck. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Sir, will we be actually harmed in this procedure? Where will we be?" Before she could continue, Percy cut her off.

"Hermione, everything is perfectly safe. You will be placed somewhere I've been on my travels that's not too mentally scarring, and you will face minor challenges. As the year comes to an end, you will face larger ones. Any spell you wish to use, you may. You will all be heading to the same point, and the first team to get there, wins. Once one team completes it, the entire enchantment shall end. I bid you all good luck,Είθε οι θεοί του Ολύμπου να σας ευλογεί μετά την περιπέτεια σας. **(may the gods of Olympus bless you on your adventure-Google translate). **With that, the room faded away.

* * *

When I came to, I stood up and looked around. There was only my team here, and it was hot! I could see the sea in the distance, and a huge rocky hill that was flat on the top to the other. Daphne Greengrass gassed from behind me. "I know where we are! We're in Athens, Greece! The acropolis is to the rough north, and the sea behind us."

I thought it out. "Prof. Jackson told us to go to the highest point so that means, to the acropolis."

Draco sniggered behind me. "Too easy."

I shrugged. I had hopes that Malfoy would have changed a bit, but so far, doesn't look like much change has happened. We began walking towards the acropolis, and we walked for a long while. Until, I heard a low snort behind me.

I turned thinking it was Draco or Hayley messing with me, both being rude Slytherins, but when I turned around, there was a huge boar in my face, blood dripping from it's snout. By huge, I mean the size of a car huge. I turned to Daphne and Don, and shouted "RUN!" We all scrambled to the bottom of the acropolis, and began to climb the rocky structure, I turned over my shoulder, and pulled out my wand. If I could just distract it- That's it! I'll distract it. Boars like stag, right? I hoped so, and brought up the memory of Ginny and my's first date, then whispered, "_Expecto patronum._" A stag shot forth from my wand, and the boar turned away, and chased it, until I hid the stag beyond the other edge of the acropolis, and let the spell go.

We climbed for ages in silence, until Don, spoke to Daphne and me. "You guys, I think I see a path, look! Over there!" He let go of the side of the acropolis with one hand, and pointed with the other. Yup. There was a steep path, over to our left. We did our best, and climbed over to the path.

Daphne looked at us "Some DADA class, huh." I laughed.

"Yeah, one heck of a class."

Don urged us ahead. "Come on you guys! Let's get to our banner first!" We soon came up to the top of the acropolis. There where two temples, one much larger than the other.

Daphne turned to us again "Which temple should we look in for our banner?"

Don immediately said the larger one, but I held on for a moment. "One second, wouldn't that temple be a bit too obvious? When I was researching Poseidon last night, I came across the goddess, Nike. She was the goddess of victory, and was often associated with Athena. Nike is victory. Daphne, you said this was Athens, that's where one of her main temples is. I think that Professor Jackson would be more likely to hid the banners there. _And _we're Poseidon's team. He and Athena have that rivalry, remember? I think we should try Nike's temple."

Don slapped his head. "I didn't even think of that! Good work, Harry!" Daphne merely nodded, and we went into Nike's temple.

There in plain air, where three banners. Only Athena was missing. Maybe that means Athena is out of the game! We rushed forwards and grabbed the sea green banner.

* * *

When I cam to, I was back in the "simulation room". Everyone was there, and most were standing. Percy was in a chair he must have pulled up. When everyone was up, he gestured for us to come back into the regular classroom. Once everyone was seated, and Percy was perched on his desk did he begin to speak. "That was very impressive for a first try. Especially to team Poseidon. Most of you did exceptionally well. Now, team Athena, would you care to explain what took out your entire group?"

Ron spoke up. "It was some huge dog."

Percy smiled, "Ah, you mean Laelaps. She was destined to always catch her prey. Draco, Hayley, what took you two from the game?" It went like this for each team. Chiron faced a _Teumessian fox _and Lupa faced _Khalkotauroi _which Percy said were froze bulls that breath fire. He carefully explained each creature, and sometimes winced, as if remembering a painful experience. "Now, can someone tell me why I didn't tell you where you would be going or what you would face, especially on the second day of classes."

Hermione raised her hand, but only after a few moments, as though she had to think about her answer, even though I could't answer myself. "You did this to show us that not every thing will be planned out, and in everyday life we'll face things that we don't always know how to conquer?" She posed her answer like a question.

"You are correct, Hermione. Not everything you will face will have an immediate answer. Now, over the course of the year, you will have many more of these simulations, with different obstacles and terrain. I know how these creatures are, because I've faced them all at some point. You won't have anything that's too difficult. _Maybe _a manticore for your last. And you will be tested through your simulations, so pay attention during them. Now, for today's story, I'll be telling you the story of how Athens came to be Athens." Percy went on to explain how Poseidon and Athena had argued over Athens, and competed agents each other. "Class dismissed" was said all too soon. And we filed out of the class room.

Ron and Hermione were discussing today's simulation when we caught up to Ginny at lunch. I sat down next to her, and she kissed my cheek, before excitedly squealing out. "Look! Harry, it's from her!" By her, I instantly knew it wars Annabeth Chase, Percy's to-be wife. I took the letter form Ginny, and opened it.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I would be honored to join you! I __honestly cannot wait to see you two and Percy! It shall be wonderful to see him again. You know, he tried to write me a letter, but being the Seaweed Brain he is, it didn't come out quite right! I'll be honest with you, Percy wouldn't be any help with the wedding plans, and quite frankly, neither am I! Percy's half-sister has quite a bit done, as does our friend, Piper. I cannot wait to see you and Seaweed Brain._

_Yours truly,_

_Annabeth Chase_

_P.S. Don't worry, I won't tell him that I'm coming, it'll be fun to surprise him!❤_

I turned to Ginny, "This is wonderful!" My head bends, and my lips press to hers, just for a second, because we're startled by a cough. Coming from Ron. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Mate, that's my sister!" Ginny glared at him, and Ron backed off.

I fell asleep to the thought of meeting Ms. Chase, and seeing how she helps Percy. A few hours later, I jolt upright in bed. I woke to a blood curtailing scream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! So, a few things...**

**1) This month is very busy for me. My family is moving from Springfeild, IL, to Potosky, MI. It a huge move for us, and it's looming closer, it's Friday. Second, my sister birthday is Wendsday, she turns 15. Oh, and I'm already in Michigan, just having hade my Junior Highs softball team. We have practice six days a week! So, expect updates later in the day on Sunday. And my cousins getting married, so I'll be in Seatle for a few days**

**2) I've been getting some rude reviews. I asked for 20 reviews because I know that you all can do it. I'm very happy with the 70+ people fallowing my story, but if you're fallowing, you can reveiw. **

**I know that everyone hates long AN's, but what can I say? And, if you can tell me what the simulation's insparation was (No, it wasnt Divergent) I'll give you and sneek peek of the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I'm honored if you think I own either of these stories, I truly am.**

Chapter 12, Harry POV

I hopped out of bed and ran down to the Common Room where most of Gryffindor had gathered. Everyone was whispering and muttering, gathered at the base of the trident painting. With Gryffindor, that meant utter chaos. I stood on a footstool and raised my voice. "Everybody, shut up! I understand that this is freaking everyone out. But we need to stay calm. Remember how Professor Jackson warned us that this might happen? Now, who here can run across the castle quickly and knows the castle well?"

Several people raised their hands, and I called on a second-year girl and a third year boy. "Alright," I called. "Now, several others and I are going to go see whats the matter. If these two," I gestured to the second and third year, "Come racing down the stairs _get out of their way_. They'll be getting Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagle. Ron, Hermione, and you two, come on." Ron swung the Portrait Hole open, and we climbed the stairs as fast as we could, as another scream rang through the air. I ran through the open doorway, into Percy's room.

His bed was on the left wall, opposite some windows, the headboard pushed agents the wall. Percy was tangled in the sheets, and the cotton shirt he wore was well beyond tinged pink. I dashed across the space and knelt next to his head, gagging at the scent of blood. "Hermione, try to find some linens, we've got to stop the bleeding, Ron, find something stung smelling that will wake him. You two," I addressed the two kids that came with us, "One of you go and get McGonagle, the other get Madam Pomfrey. I don't care if they're the heaviest sleepers in Hogwarts, get them" I kept my voice calm and low, so it wouldn't wake Percy to shouting. It could further influence the mirage that he's back in Hell.

Ron POV,

Seeing Harry give orders and step up to the role reminded me of the Battle of Hogwarts. When no one else was willing, he immediately stepped up to the plate and took charge. I turned an hurried over to the huge wardrobe. Seriously, _how many clothes does one guy need? _When I opened the doors, I got half an answer. As far as I could tell, there weren't any clothes in here. But there were _knives, daggers, and a spear thing. _There was also _leather and bronze armor_. The knives were the ones, I think, that Professor. Jackson pulled from the Gringots vault. I rummage around in the wardrobe, but there was nothing that could wake him up! Hermione had already found linen, and she and Harry were doing their best to stop the bleeding. I heard thumping on the steps. Madam Pomfrey and McGonagle came wheezing through the doorway, two exhausted looking kids.

Harry looked up. "Professor McGonagle, he won't wake up, and he won't stop bleeding or screaming!"

"Thank you, Harry, you've done the right thing. Now, let Madam Pomfrey take care of him. Poppy, how is he?"

"He'll be fine, Minerva. Thanks to these two trying to stop the bleeding. What we need is to wake him up." She rummaged in her bag for a moment. "Ah!" She uncorked a vile, and we all began to gag. Madam Pomfrey stuck the vial under Professor Jackson's nose, and he groaned, then began to blink.

"W'se grl. You there? We out?" Then he sat up all the way. "Wassgoingon?" His voice was thick.

Madam Pomfrey spoke. "Perseus, you had a nightmare."

McGonagle stood. "I'd better address the students. Mr. Potter, she'll have to arrive sooner, I shall inform her." What?

**(Sorry for the POV switching, Ron's is difficult, but someone PMed me for it.)**

Harry POV

Madam Pomfrey decided that Percy would have to stay in the Hospital Wing for at least a day to recuperate. Once that was decided, everyone climbed up to the domatorries and fell asleep.

All too soon, we had to be up again for classes. I rolled out of bed, and heard snoring. Ron had yet to be awakened. So I rolled him out if bed. Literally.

"Bloody hell, what was that for, Harry?"

I grinned, then shrugged my shoulders. Honestly, I don't know, I just felt like it, and I told him as much. "C'mon! We've got to meet the girls for breakfast."

Ron was still moaning and groaning about me yanking him out of bed by the time we caught up to Hermione and Ginny in the Great Hall. It was put to an end when Hermione shut him up. "Ronald, you know just as well as the rest of us that you're beastly to wake, so please just shut it! Just because you're cranky in the morning doesn't mean you have to make us all so." Ron fell silent, and Ginny and I rolled around in the floor laughing.

Once we calmed down, Professor McGonagle stood. "Students! You may have heard this already, but I must inform you. Professor Jackson had a nightmare last night. While some of you may scoff and say this is part of life, it is different for him. Mr. Jackson flashes back to a traumatic experience. I can't tell you how this works, but injuries sustained in the experiance have a knack for reappearing. Professor Jackson's classes are dismissed for today, as he's in the Hospital Wing. I'm sure that he would appreciate it if you came down in his class.

"Now, soon, Hogwarts will be hosting a guest. Some if you may have heard about a Miss Annabeth Chase. She is the betrothed of our own Professor Jackson. In two days, she'll be joining us. Professor Jackson and Ms. Chase have suffered trauma together, and hopefully her joining us at Hogwarts will prevent more flashbacks and nightmares. You shall treat Ms. Chase with the same respect as any staff member. Also, Ms. Chase has requested that we keep her visit from Mr. Jackson. She wishes it to be a bit of a surprise. There is plenty to learn from both Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, and I hope you take advantage of this opportunity."

With that, McGonafle sat down again, and slowly, everyone began to file out to their classes.

After suffering through turning tortoises into teapots and levtation, Ron, Hermione and I were able to catch up with Ginny. I stopped for a second to think.

"Guys, we should go see Professor Jackson."

Ginny smiled at me. "You guys go on ahead. Slughorn gave us an essay to do, and Mum'll kill me if I don't pass his class." She pecked my cheek. "Good luck!" And turned in the opposite direction, heading to the library.

Soon, my friend and I were walking into the Hospital Wing, my second home at Hogwarts, next to the dormitory. Percy was lying on his stomach, and while he didn't appear to be wearing a shirt, his back was compleatly covered in bandages, which luckily had no pink tinge to them. His was head turned the other way, but he flipped over the second he heard the door creek.

Percy attemlted to smile at us, but you could tell it was forced and that he was in some pain. "Hey guys. How's everything?"

"Ok, but the real question is goes to you. How're you doing?" I asked as Hermione, Ron, and I pulled up three chairs.

"Better than I was. It was pretty bad last night, but the gashes on my back are hea-" Percy was cut off by a firm voice that I knew almost too well.

"Professor Jackson is doing much better, you three. Now, if you don't mind, I must check his back." Madam Pomfrey told us.

"Of course, Madam." Hermione told her. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head in thanks, and pulled the blanket from around the small of Percy's back to his hips.

"Dear, lift your self up a bit, like that, try not to tense up now." She directed as she unwound the white linen from Percy's back.

"Madam Pomfrey, let them see. I insist." Percy spoke up.

She looked at him, as though wondering why he would want us to see, but gestured us over. Hermione, Ron, and I peered over the bed, and got a very good look at his back.

They looked to be whip lashes, in a deliberate pattern. A very roungh ring of stars, slashed carelessly into Percy's flesh. The marks were angry and red, some closed all the way, others almost there.

"That's enough!" Madam Pomfrey's voice rang out. "You look much better, are you sure-"

"I'm sure. I'd spontaneously combust, and Annabeth would be ever so mad at me. My half-sister would hunt me down and kill me for ruining our wedding. So, no. I've got a while before I can even think of taking some. I've got to get it all out of my system, as if I were newly claimed." Ron and Hermione gave him funny looks, but I remembered the story of how Percy was claimed.

He said that he had been playing his first Capture the Flag, and after, he had been attacked by something called a hellhound. Then, his dad claimed him. That was the simplified version.

By now, Hermione was gasping and stuttering out half sentences. You could tell from across a Quidditch pitch that she was majorly cofused, but had some ideas. Apparently, Percy noticed the same thing, as he began to talk once Madam Pomfrey had replaced his bandage and left the room.

"Hermione, I know that look, you're confused, but you've get ideas. In a few days, you through out some ideas to me, and if you hit the right strike, I'll answer honestly, got it?"

"Yes sir." She said meekly.

Percy groaned. "Please, none of you, don't call me 'sir' or even 'Professor' or 'Mister'! From you three helping me, I'm sure that you can just call me Percy, at least when we're not surrounded by others. I have enough titles as it is."

Everyone was silent for a moment, the. Hermione spoke up. "Pro-, sorry, Percy, I have a half-theory. Do you have anything to do with the Greek deities beyond your belief in them?"

Percy grinned like the Chesire Cat (Hermione made Ron and I sit through that movie with her). "You're on to something there Hermione. My life has so much more to do with the gods beyond my belief in them."

"So you believe in gods that no one else has believe in for thousands of years, and the monsters in our simulation! You said that you had been to Athens, so why should the monsters in the simulation not be real as well? The password to Gryffindor is Seaweed Brain, and you said that was your fiancée's nickname for you. Something to do with the sea? Back at the Burrow! You used saltwater to heal you after your flashback! And your necklace... Percy, might I take a closer look at your necklace?"

Percy smiled a bit. Maybe that Hermione was finally putting together all of the pieces to the fact that he is a child of Posideon. "Of course. But I can't reach up, Madam Pomfey will skin me alive. Harry, a hand?" I came closer, and lifted the leather string from his neck, and passed it to Hermione.

She studdied the beads for a long while. "Hermione, could you please pass me Anna's ring? I'd like to hold on to it, even though I'm sure you'd be careful."

"Of course." Hermione smiled. "It's a beautiful ring." She carefully undid the ties and passed the wedding band over to Percy. After another few minutes, she began talking again. "Percy, all of the beads on here have to do with Greek history, but it's the first one that keeps drawing my attention. A blue bead, with a trident the color of the sea. I know this doent sound quite possible, but are you Posideon?" Not quite.

Percy smiled at the mention of his father. "Not quite, Hermione but very close. Posideon is my father."


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know, it's a bit short. But all of you know about my busy week. I'm sore and stuff all over, because our sixth graders cannot catch a pop up of it was going to save humanity. And me being Centerfielder and the only decent outfielder, means that I had to run after very frickin' ball. And i had tryouts for a full time travel team (Luck of the gods to me). My beta's been in vaca, so she hasn't done the past few chapters, but she's back! This one isn't betaed, but I had major struggles writing it. Anyway, next chapter, Annabeth! You have to wait until next Wednesday for this, because I've got a wedding, and two double headers this week! And I'm posting a one-shot on the Percabeth anniversary, like everyone else. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Really?**

Chapter 13, Percy POV

Ron's eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed on the spot. Hermione stood there, gaping. Seriously_! These people are going to catch fish one day!_ Harry took this all calmly- well, duh! I already told him! While waiting for his friend to wake up/begin to think again, he took a seat in the chair placed by my head.

After half an hour, I was tired of waiting. "Hermione, aloe me to prove to you that I'm in fact, a demigod, while simulatusly waking Weasley." I nodded to Harry. "Harry, could you please go see if Madam Pomfrey has any water? Preferably salted."

Harry nodded back at me, and left for Poppy's office. Hermione was still trying to catch fish, and Ron was passed out on the floor. "Here you go Percy." Harry came in with a glass of water.

"Just place it on the table, I need to prove this to Hermione. Could you snap her out of that daze?"

"Sure." He clapped loudly in her face, and she started.

"What?! How is-"

"This is all very possible, and I shall explain, but first- the proof." Still lying in my stomach, I raised my hand, pointing to the water, and slowly raised thebwater out of the glass. "Thank you Harry! This is very nice! Salt water, from the English Channel, if I'm correct. Personally, I prefer water from the Mederteraiean, but that might just be me." Now, even Harry was looking at me kind of funny, but, hey. I'm a demigod. I get that look all the time.

I gently raised my hand. With the wounds not cooperating on my back (No thanks to Kronoses' weapons), I'm a lot weaker than normal. Moving the water around is taking more energy than I'd like. I flicked my wrist, and the water _flooded _onto Ron.

He sat up, sputtering, then let out a laugh. "I just had the craziest drem, Harry. Percy just said that he was the son of a god. Can you believe that?"

I raised the rest of the water from the jug, and looked at him. "As muck as i like you, Ronald, no one questions my father." I drop the water in him.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron choaked out.

"I'm the son of the god Posedieon. Father of Horses, God of the Seas, Earthshaker, StormBringer. I'm his son, born to Sally Jackson. I'm a half-blood." With this, Hermione collapsed into the chair that Harry had preveously occupied. "Hermione, i know your bursting with questions, so please take it easy on your poor old professor and take it slow."

Before Hermione could begin, Ron spoke up angrily. "What about me?! I'm sopping wet!" I sighed, and gestured him over.

When Ron didn't move, I groaned. "Get over here." He came up to me, and I put a hand on his shoulder. _Owwwwwww! _ Drying Ron took way more out of me than it should have. My head flopped back into the bed, and I groaned.

"Percy, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm fine, for the most part. It's just because I'm healing, and my cousin doesn't know what metal in the name of Hades was used. My powers are far weaker than normal. They'll be fine in a few days. Now, questions?"

For the next half hour, I explained how the gods are still around, and every other question on the face of the Olympus, except one.

"Percy, your fiancé, Annabeth, she knows you're a demigod, right?"

I smiled weakly at the thought of my Wise Girl. "Yeah, she knows. She's a demigod herself. Daughter of Athena, in fact. She's the most brilliant battle strategist out there, abe I miss her so much." I can't wait until Winter break, then I can go home, to Camp, and see her.

Harry smiled at me reassuringly. "I'm sure that she feels the same way Percy. I'd bet my broomstick that she can't wait to see you too."

Harry POV

After we left Percy, I turned to the others. "I kind of need to talk to you guys. Room of Requirement?"

"Course Harry." Ron said, and we made our way up to the Room of Requirement. After pacing three times, and wishing of somewhere to speak with my friends, I opened the door to a cozy, well lit room. There was a couch and an armchair, the big, squishy kind that they have in the Common Room. We all sat, Hermione and Ron on the couch, myself in the armchair.

"You guys now know about Percy'a herintage now, and I have to tell you something. I've known about him being a demigod since we where at the Burrow." I say carefully.

Ron just about explodes. "You knew and didn't tell us?! _Bloody hell_!"

"Just let me explain! It was after you all had been told that he was just an ordinary wizard..." I proceed to tell them how I came to know of Percy's father. "And, while I'm hesitant to tell you all this, you deserve to know. Hermione, do you know what the deepest pit of the Underworld is?"

"Yeah, isn't it Tarturus?"

"Yup. When Percy told us that "he suffered through hell" with his girlfriend, he wasn't kidding. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tarturus, and battled the fiercest monsters, and we're captured and tortured. When Percy has a flashback or a nightmare, his mind shuts down, and brings him back to when he was down there. Ginny and I arranged with McGonagle to have Annabeth stay with him. According to the both of them, there are fewer flashbacks and nightmares, and they're less violent when they're together. So she's coming in a few days." As Hermione and Ron took this in, I began to think.

When will Annabeth come?

* * *

The next few days passed slowly. Percy was released from the Hospital Wing, but put on bed rest for a few more days. On one of those days, Professor McGonagel stold at breakfast. "Students, it is my pleasure to introduce Ms. Annabeth Chase!"


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, I know, it's a bit short, please forgive me.**

**I. No. Own**

Harry POV

Normally, when someone's in love, you can't tell if their description of their significant other is a good one or not. Percy's description of Annabeth Chase is spot on.

She has golden blond curls that are up in a ponytail, with a few strands hanging loose. It's hard to tell from this distance, but I'm certain that her grey eyes are like a swirling storm, but have a slightly shattered look to them, like Percy's. Though she was in a wheelchair in the picture that Percy showed us, Annabeth was on crutches now.

Professor McGonagle began to speake again. "Students, I expect you to treat Ms. Chase with upmost respect, she is our guest. Harry Potter, Ginerva Weasley, please come see me when you've finished your breakfast."

Ginny immediately dragged me to the staff table, not caring that I'd hardly touched my breakfast.

"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, because you two took the liberty of requesting Ms. Chases presence, you two shall show her around until Professor Jackson is on his feet again." I could see Annabeth frown. Had McGonagle not told her what happened to Percy?

"Professor McGonagle, pardon me, but did you imply that Percy isn't well?"

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley shall explain everything. Wy don't you two go show Ms. Chase the grounds? Perhaps Hagrid will help you. Hagrid?!"

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Pleas help Mr. Potter and Ms. Wealsey show our guest the grounds."

"O' course. Well then, come on you three." When Hagrid stood, Annabeth gasped and reached to her belt, as though to grab something there. She practically growled when what she was looking for wasn't there.

"Professor, which of your students or staff has stollen my sword?!"

McGonagle groaned. "Filch! Where's Ms. Chases sword?" She called.

Filch slunk forward. "Headmistress, what sword?"

Annabeth glowered at him. "My drakon bone sword! You thieving valacas! That was a gift... Irreplaceable... No one has been able to craft drakon bone for millennium!"

Filch began to whine. "Headmistress, the girl had a weapon! It's agents school policy!"

"That may be, Mr. Filch, but you know as well as the rest of my staff that Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase are an exception. Now, return the kind lady's sword." Filch grumbled and left the Great Hall, to come back a minute later with Annabeth's "drakon bone" sword unsheathed in his hand.

"Ms. Chase, I feel I must deeply apologize for the poor behavior of Mr. Filch. My apologizes on behalf of the both of us."

Annabeth accepted graciously with a deep nod of her head, and turned to Ginny and I. "Now, are we to have a look at the grounds?"

Soon Hagrid, Ginny, Annabeth and I we're strolling around on the grounds, Ginny eagerly talking with our guest, Hagrid pointing everything out. Soon, Annabeth looked about ready to burst.

"What's wrong with Percy? Please, just tell me... I have to know."

I smiled, hopefully reassuringly, at Annabeth. "Ms. Chase, Professor Jackson is fine. He just had a nightmare a few days ago, and some wounds of his reopened. He's on bed rest, but will be fine- he's aloud out of bed as of noon today. I'm sure your arrival will help."

Hagrid spoke up. "Annabeth, Perce is a strong fellow. He'll be fine. 'Specially with his perdy lady around." Hargrid winked. Annabeth sighed, and ran a hand over her hair.

"Thank you all. I'm sorry that I was a bit pushy, but Minerva didn't tell me what was wrong, just that I had to come as soon as possible. After this summer, I was just worried. Gods all know that he's a Seaweed Brain." She laughed to herself.

Ginny smiled. "Of course, but by the time we get there, he might be up and walking around, so no promises that he's in his room."

"Please, I've known him for seven years, that boy will sleep through anything."

"Come on, Annabeth! He's waiting!" Ginny nearly yelled. Hagrid waved goodbye.

We quickly climbed the staircases up to Gyrffindor tower, conscious of Annabeth's crutches. We soon came up to the tower.

"Lady, this is Ms. Annabeth Chase. She's Professor Jackson's fiancé. Annabeth, the password is 'Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed.

Soon, we came to the painting of Poseidon's trident that lead the way to Percy's rooms. Annabeth hobbled up the stairs as quickly as she could, and Ginny and I we're right behind her.

She hesitated at the doorway, and knocked on the wood arch. "Percy?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody! Thank you for your kind reviews! I haven't had much time to update or write, so this hasn't gone through my beta yet, so pardon me for any errors. I start school tomorrow, yuck! I'll do my best to update, but we'll see. Anyway, Annabeth's here! Finally. And, FYI, if you actually read my AN's, you would know that I was at my cousin'a wedding this past weekend, and said I would update on Wensday. So, yeah. Here you go!**

Harry POV

Percy was standing by his wardrobe, pulling something out of it, when his head snapped in our direction, though I could tell he didn't see either Ginny or myself. Just Annabeth.

"Annabeth..." His voice was but a whisper. Annabeth ran as fast as she could on her crutches, and gathered a frozen Percy into her arms. It slowly became real to him, and Percy scooped Annabeth right off her feet, spinning her in his arms. "You're here!" His voice was now a shout.

Percy sat her back down on her good foot, keeping Annabeth in his embrace. Bending down to match her height, Percy kissed Annabeth for what I'm sure felt like the first time in forever.

**Hey you! I know you didn't read my AN, so go read it!**

I looked down at Ginny, and slipped my arm around her waist, smiling. We'd done it. We had reunited love stronger than life itself. Ginny smiled up at me, and I knew her thoughts matched my own.

Percy's cough interrupted our gaze. "I'm guessing that the two of you are responsible for this?"

We turned to him, and simultaneously said "Yes."

Percy came over and did something that shocked both Ginny and myself. Percy wrapped his arms around us, and gave us a hug! "Thank you... Thank you both so much." Turning to Annabeth, he grinned from ear to ear. "And you... I can't evens beloved you're here, but my belief will have to wait. I'm starved!"

Annabeth giggled. "You and your food! Seaweed Brian, can't lunch wait at least a few minutes?"

Percy smiled again. I had the feeling that we'd been seeing that a lot more. "Nope! Food cannot wait! I hope they're serving cheese burgers and shakes in the Great Hall!" Percy bounded out the archway. "Come on you three!"

"Percy if you do not recall, you fiancé is on crutches!" Annabeth called.

Percy bound up the stairs and swooped Annabeth of her feet and carried her bridal style. "Wise Girl, you of all people should know better than to get in the way of a man and his meal!"

Ginny and I I fallowed the pair all the way to the Great Hall, and Annabeth was yelling the whole way. "Seaweed Brain! Put me down! In the name of HADES!"

Percy burst through the doors to the Great Hall, Annabeth still in his arms. She gave one final attempt. "PERSEUS JACKSON! IN THE NAME OF THE GODS, PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed. I saw nearly all of the students and some of the staff flinch at her tone, but not Percy

"Apologies, dearest. Your crutches are upstairs. What fiancé would I be if I did not carry my betrothed to her seat for lunch?" He said in a frankly terrible and slightly offending Brittish accent. A couple students booed at his horrible rendition of our accents.

"Seaweed Brain! The real question is- What kind of fiancé would you be if you don't listen to your betrothed?!"

At this point every student and teacher was listening. I heard some of our more immature students cat-calling and going "Oh snap!"

Percy bowed his head. "Alright, alright! You win again."

"Of course I did. I am my mothers daughter. Now, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses, Wise Girl!"

Percy sat Annabeth in an additional chair to his right, McGonagle being at his left. Professor McGonagle turned to the two of them. "I see that you're both doing well, Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson."

Percy responded first. "Much better, now that Anna's here." He smiled lovingly to Annabeth.

Annabeth scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is NOT Anna, but AnnaBETH?" Turning to the Professor. "I'm doing much better, thank you. It's just a bit of a pain dealing with him-" she jerked her thumb to Percy. "And having a bum ankle. You wouldn't believe how hard day-to-day routines are with crutches."

McGonagle actually smiled. "I'm sure that you'll figure it out. You have a loving and caring person in your life to help you."

Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other. Their grins were contagious, and the whole Hall could feel their love, no matter where twere here seated.

McGonagle began to speake again. "Now, Percy, Annabeth. I'm sure that you two wan to catch up, so once you've finished ouch, take the day. But you both have work to intense the morning. Annabeth, you're welcome to help either with Percy's classes, or any other business you might have. What would you prefer?"

"I'd quite like to help Percy, if that's all right. Gods know that he'll need it, being the Seaweed Brian that he is." She giggled to her self.

Soon, Annabeth and Percy had finished lunch, and Percy swooped Annabeth up in his arms again and carried her out of the Hall. I smiled at Ginny as Ron, Hermioas, and I stood. "I'll see you later, after class."

"See you then." She pecked my cheek. "Bye."

All of our teachers feel the need to make us review the basics before moving on. The inky oddthing was that we had a Divination lesson sqedualed, though we had all dropped the subject years ago.

Coming into Professor Treawalney's tower room, she was sitting on one of her numrrous chairs, head in her hands. When the entire class had come in, she shuttered, and a green mist slunk out of her mouth. She began to speak in a scaley croak.

" Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

"A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap,

"And fail to save what matters most,

"Falling from ice, Son of Neptune shall drown,

"The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."

Oh Percy, what has Treawalny done?

* * *

McGonagle's office was teeming with eighth year Ravenclaw's, whom share Divenation with us, and Gryffindors. McGoangle stood from being her desk. Students, students! Please calm down! There is nothing to worry about! I must insist that you all _calm down!_ Those were only snippets of Prophecy's, antherein receptions may have to explain everything. A Ravenclaws girl raised her hand.

"But Professor, who is the recipient of those Prophecy's? They seemed absolutely horrifying!"

Professor McGonagle sighed. "While I am not at liberty to share with you what happened, I am permitted to tell you who's fate that was. It was our own Professor Jackson."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! I know, it's getting late, but school started on Monday, so I'm exhausted! By, I managed. Here you go, as promised.**

Percy POV

Annabeth and I were curled up on my- well, now _our_- bed in the Gryffindor Tower. I was flat on my back, Annabeth curled up at my side, lying on her side, her head on my chest. Her bad ankle was strategically perched on top of my ankles, to keep it elevated (Apollo's orders). I had one arm around her, the other was absent-mindedly winding a golden curl around my fingers. _Aw Hades! I love this girl with all my heart. I would trade anything for more moments like this… Peaceful._

Footsteps came up the stairs, and about ten heads poked through the doorframe. I motioned to them, and whispered, "Quiet, please. Annabeth's sleeping." I saw Harry's mop of black hair nod to me, as did others. They were kinda hard to see, and I couldn't move. Annabeth was on top of me. So I said to them, "If you're speaking, could you please lean over the bed? I can hardly see any of you, and Annabeth's on top of me. You do _not _want to face her wrath." I said this in a hushed tone. "Oh, and could someone tell me _who in the name of Hades is in my bedroom?_"

I could hear Harry give a quiet laugh. "Sure Professor," he said, leaning over my bed so I could see him. "We're all Eighth Year Gryffindors. Neville, me, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Eloise, and Fay. There are some Eighth Year Ravenclaws outside the Common Room Portrait Hole who'd like some answers as well-"

Harry was cut off by a girl with brown hair interrupting him. "In our Divination class, there was this horrifying prophecy, and McGonagall said it was about you!" she nearly yelled.

I shushed her as Annabeth stirred. "Hush!"

Annabeth groaned out. "Perce? W'as wrong?" She yawned. I ran my free hand over her hair to ease her worries.

"Shhhhhh….. Everything's fine, Wise Girl. We're safe. Go back to sleep." She nodded and reburied her head in my chest. I bent my head down and pressed a quick kiss to her hair for reassurance. Beyond my sight, I could hear a few of the girls aw, and a few of the guys chuckle. I looked over to the side of the bed where all of the Gryffindors were gathered. Still whispering, I firmly asked them. "What _exactly _did this 'prophecy' say? And, please, keep it down."

Hermione stepped into my line of vision. "Professor Trelawny said,

'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

'A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap,

'And fail to save what matters most,

'Falling from ice, Son of Neptune shall drown,

'The Mark of Athena burns through Rome.'" Her voice snapped at the last sentence. I groaned. One reason I took this gods awful job was to get away from the demigodly aspects of my life. Why did these blasted lines of old prophecy's have to come up?

I began, "Look, everyone. Everything is perfectly fine. Those lines are from _old prophesies_, they're all swell and done now. I do….." I could see the red mist creep over my vision…. Hear the screams…. Smell the blood… I was long gone.

* * *

Harry POV

Right when he began to explain what happened, the screams began. Percy was screaming his bloody head off. Obviously, Hermione's words had affected him more than he originally let on. Annabeth, who had been previously curled up to Percy's side, bolted up right, and turned so that she was up on her knees, facing Percy. Annabeth quickly bent down and began to speak in a low tone in his ear. I doubt that anyone else could hear it, but I was right next to the bed.

Annabeth was saying, "Come on, Percy! We're out, we're safe, and we're together. C'm on. Let me see your beautiful green eyes." She kept murmuring to him, but I chose not to listen. This was obviously a private moment for the two. They'd already been through too much, and judging from what Percy told me that time Mrs. Weasley walked in on him shirtless, they haven't had much privacy.

After a few minutes, Percy groggily sat up. "H'rry. W't happened dis time?"

I smiled. Even though I've only known Percy for about a week and a half, we've definitely gotten to know each other pretty well. Annabeth mouthed up at me, "Thank you," before turning back to her fiancé. "You Seaweed Brain! It's Annabeth." I could tell that the rest of the room was still in bit of shock. Previously, Percy's nightmares and flashbacks have been horrifying. With screaming and blood, finding it necessary to call for McGonagall. But with Annabeth here, it took but minutes, with minimal screams and no blood.

Percy rubbed at his eyes, and pulled Annabeth into a hug. It wasn't until later that I found out Percy had told Annabeth what had triggered this flashback. Annabeth smiled up at him. "Hey, everything's alright now. We'll survive what ever the gods throw at us." She pulled him down into a kiss that lasted just long enough to make everyone else in the room uncomfortable. They broke their kiss and Percy immediately panicked, though not the I'm-about-to-flashback-kind-of-panic.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, you're not supposed to be letting any weight on your ankle! By the gods, lie down!" Percy all but shoved Annabeth back onto the bed, stuffing pillow after pillow under her leg.

She laughed. "Percy, I'll be fine! There's no need to elevate my leg all the way to Olympus!" SHe laughed.

Percy frowned and made a face that reminded me of a baby seal's. "Sorry Anna. I can't help it." Turning to myself and the other nine Gryffindors, he spoke in a more serious tone. "You said that there were Ravenclaws who wanted answers too, huh? Let's go deal with this." He slowly pushed himself up, and turned back to Annabeth. "I won't be too long, I just need to explain a few thing, I promise- I'll come back alive and tell you everything."

Annabeth giggled, and told him, "Don't worry. Your sister had me bring you color pallets for you to look at. You get to pick when you get back!" She teased him. Percy groaned, pecked her on the lips, then led the way down the stairs, out the Portrait Hole, and into the corridor, were a group of ten were waiting for us in blue and black robes.

"You all want to know about that prophecy, don't you." It was more a fact than a question, but everyone but Ron, Hermione, and I nodded anyway, even the Ravenclaws. "Then I'll tell you all the bare minimum. You see, my life has never been a pleasant one. My dad was lost at sea before I was born, and my mom married this _horrific _man to protect me. When that stopped working, I went off to school. That's when the prophecies began.

"You should all know that those lines you heard earlier are all from prophecies that are done by now. But you should always know that Prophecies have double, or even triple meanings. You often don't know what the lines speak of until the event has past. My past is not a particularly good one. I've lived through many horrors, and seen far too much, but that's what fate had in store for me. Even if you know your future, don't try to change it. If it was meant to be, the Fates won't often change their minds. Once a fate is decided, it's almost always a done deal.

"Listen well, all of you. There is nothing to worry about. Those prophecies have come and gone. Every line has been completed, and I hope that fate's decided to take a rest with me. Won't hurt you, but from the look in your eyes, Ravenclaw's, I know you won't believe me when I tell you this, but you all have much to learn. It would be most wise to realize this. Now, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Might Annabeth and I speak with you? After this, I need a nap." As if to prove his point, Percy yawned.

The Ravenclaws dispersed, and the Gryffindors climbed back through the Fat Lady's Portrait. Ron, Hermione, and I followed Percy upstairs to his and Annabeth's room.

Annabeth was sitting up on the bed, her back against the headboard. Her ankle was still propped up by a mountain of pillows, although not nearly as many. She smiled the minute Percy walked back into the room. Percy came over and sat next to her on the bed, kissing her cheek. She quickly asked, "How'd it go?"

Percy laughed. I was beginning to suspect that with Annabeth around, this would be a regular occurrence. "It went fine. They just needed some reassurance that I wouldn't either disappear off the face of the earth, _again_, or kill them all. Everything's fine."

Annabeth's smile was contagious. After everything they've been through, they'd finally found a shred of peace. "Good," was her simple answer, and she snuggled up to Percy's side before continuing. "Now, judging by the fact that three of your students are still here, this is not the time to take a nap?"

"Nope, though I need one." Percy yawned again. "I just wanted them to meet you properly. They know about the whole _demigod _thing. Annabeth, these are Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Annabeth smiled as Percy introduced the three of us. "Oh, Seaweed Brain, I already know Harry. How do you think I was able to get permission to come here so quickly? According to Chiron, my presence had to be necessary or requested by someone other than us. Harry and his girlfriend, Ginny, requested my presence." Annabeth's smile turned towards me. "Nice to see you again, Harry."

Percy was gaping at me. "You _knew_?"

"We all knew. The entire school did. McGonagall announced it the day after your nightmare." Percy flinched, and I saw Annabeth's forehead crease with worry. Percy noticed it as well. "I'm fine now." His response was short and clipped.

Annabeth's frown deepened. "Alright, but we'll still have to talk about this. Anyway, thank you for looking out for Percy. All three of you. Even the gods know that he can be such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth's smile was back.

Hermione spoke up. "It's nice to meet you, Annabeth. It's great to put a face to the virtues that Percy's described." Hermione grinned, and Annabteh's smile turned mischievous.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Bubble Boy?" Her grin was now a smirk as Percy's face turned the color of over-ripe tomatoes. Or that of Gryffindor's banners, whichever you prefer. Just know that it was bright scarlet.

Though his face was the wrong color, Percy's answer was clear as day. "Only that you're the most beautiful girl in the heavens and that I love you with all my heart." I heard Ron gag and Hermione coo. It was Annabeth's turn to turn red. Percy turned from Annabeth to the three of us. "Now, as much as I love being embraced beyond the grave, do you three mind? I need a nap, and I think Annabeth does too." Picking up on the hint, Hermione herded Ron and I out the door and back into the Common Room.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry POV

The next day, everyone in our DADA class filed in at the same time to an unusual sight. Percy's wheeled desk chair was in front of the desk, but still facing it. Annabeth was perched there, her crutches propped up next to her. Percy was sitting on his desk, a piece of muggle paper in one hand, the other holding Annabeth's loosely. He quickly finished reading whatever was written on it, and he set it down beside himself on the desk. Percy bent down and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, saying, "Thank you." Both were oblivious to the presence of their entire class, until Draco bumbled in.

When he saw Percy kiss Annabeth, he yelled, "Oi!" Percy and Annabeth moved too quickly for the eye to manage. In an instant, Percy was in a fighting stance, and had pushed Annabeth behind him, the broken glass look in their eyes more visible than ever.

Then, it cleared.

And Percy and Annabeth began to laugh.

Not the small, giggle type laugh, but a full out, rolling on the floor laugh. When they had at least partially collected themselves, Percy managed to hiccup out, "He was right! We really _are _jumpy." Once they had settled down, Percy back on the desk, Annabeth in his chair, he turned to the class. "Now, who interrupted us?" We all shied away a bit. We all know how Percy gets when he's mad.

Annabeth giggled, "Look! Seaweed Brain, you've scared them all!"She turned to us. "Don't worry, we're not mad. And know that as long as I'm here, Seaweed Brain over here won't be biting anyone's nose off. _Not _that he's ever done that before," she added teasingly.

Hermione raised her hand hesitantly. "It was Draco, Miss. Though everyone else was already here and waiting for you two."

"Thank you. Now, which one of you is Draco?"

Percy came up off the table and rested one hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, for un-politeness, could you please explain to the class what a "Fatal Flaw" is?"

Annabeth gasped, and looked up at him. I could read her expression as clear as day. _Are you sure you want to do this? _Percy responded with a quick nod of his head, and wrapped him arm around her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Malfoy looked confused. "Wouldn't that be a deadly characteristic?" Percy and Annabeth's previous mirth had evaporated, their expressions now grim.

Percy nodded. "Mr. Malfoy is correct. A Fatal Flaw is often a characteristic that may seem like a good one, but can cause death. Everyone has one, but others are more extreme. The more extreme ones could be Honesty. Ambition. Greed. Pride. Can anyone else take a guess?"

Dari raised her hand. "Curiosity?"

"Yes. Even something as simple as being curious can be both salvation and death. Now, as everyone has a Fatal Flaw, if you are to ever discover yours, and many don't, don't tell anyone. People are manipulative and greedy. They _will _take advantage of your Flaw."

Annabeth's hand found Percy's resting on her shoulder. She squeezed, for reassurance, I think. Daphne raised her hand. "Professor? You sound as though you speak from experience."

Before Percy could say anything, Annabeth spoke up. "He does. We both do. Our families can be quite manipulative, and they've used the flaws we have to their advantage." She laughed bitterly. "Everyone makes enemies. Percy and I….. well, we just have more than usual. Anyway, today we'll be discussing the flaws of humanity." With that shocking revalation to the class, Annabeth and Percy go on to explain how hero's flaws have saved them, or killed them.

At the end of class, Percy spoke. "As you've now heard the stories of several heroes, there will be no additional story for today.Tomorrow, we'll be trying another simulation, so you may want to brush up a bit. Dismissed." The class slowly trickled out, and Hermione, Ron, Percy, Annabeth, and I were the only ones left in the room. Once everyone had left, Percy gathered Annabeth into his arms, nuzzling his face into her hair. Annabeth just stood there, on her good leg, rubbing his back and murmuring to him.

When he pulled away, she smiled up at him. "Better?" Percy just hmmmm-ed to her. She pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead and smiled. "Good. Now, lunch?"

He shrugged. "Not too hungry. Not as much since Greece."

Annabeth gasped. "Perseus Jackson! Not hungry?! Just wait until your mother hears of this! She'll laugh so hard. And Demeter would be yelling to you about cereal until you dropped."

Percy smiled. "You're right. My mom would laugh, and Aunt Demeter would yell herself to her son-in-law. Come on, let's eat." With that, Percy handed Annabeth her crutches and they left the room, Percy's arm around her waist.

Lunch was the first meal that Annabeth ate in the Great Hall. Percy and Annabeth made everyone in the Hall a bit envious of their obvious love. Percy and Annabeth were so in love, a blind man would be blinded by it.

Ginny smiled from next to me. "They're amazing. Just look at them, they complete each other wholly. You know, today, Percy and Annabeth told my DA class another one of his stories. He said that in Ancient Greece, thousands of years ago, people had four arms, four legs, and so forth. Then, Lord Zeus got frightened that the humans would overtake the Olympians. So, he split them in half-man and woman. Zeus said that the humans would feel whole again when they found their other half. And if Percy and Annabeth aren't each other's halves, I don't know anyone who is." Her grin was a big as Ron's appetite. So, huge.

I smiled back to her. "Well, I know I've found mine." She leaned into me, and we kissed deeply.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody! So, a few things.**

**Yeah, I know this chapter is kind of short, but oh well. Second of all, thank you for your reviews! They make my day! Third, I've been working on a short one-shot for BBC's Sherlock. I need a beta for it. You must be British, have written a story for Sherlock, and support a John-Sherlock relationship. PM me, but I'll have to interview you. Share this with people, please! **

**Do you think I own either?**

Harry POV

The next few weeks we're surprisingly calm, even though we have two demigods as professors, but hardly anyone knows that. As the weeks flew by, Hogwarts soon came to Halloween. And the first Hogsmead weekend.

The day before, Percy came up to me. "Harry, you know the places in Hogsmead, right?"

At my nod, he continued. "Where would be a good place for a date?"

I thought. "Your best shot would be the Three Broomsticks, but it's wildly popular. Honydukes is good, it's a candy shoppe, and Annabeth might like the architecture on the Shrieking Shack."

Percy grinned and clapped me on the back. "Thanks! And don't tell Annie!" He scampered away. I smiled. Ginny was right, those two are perfect together. One thing was new about Halloween this year. Wizards have exuberantly celebrated Halloween since my defeat if Voldemort as a baby. So this year, a Hogwarts is having a party. And I don't know what, but Percy's planning something big. And I think it may have something to do with Hufflepuff girls squealing about how he's not married yet, and Annabeth.

Over the past month, everyone at Hogwarts has learned a lot about Annabeth.

- She loves Percy to death

- She and Percy tease each other ALL the time

- She loves architecture, but not as much as Percy

- She's the most intimidating person any of us have every met

- Smarter than all the Ravenclaw's together

But, whatever Percy's planning, we'll find out soon. After all, he IS taking her on a date today, maybe some major wedding plans? Anyway, I brought this up to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as we walked to town.

"I really think that he's planning something!" Ron and Ginny are dubious, but Hermione has my back.

"Harry, it's obvious! Percy is going to re-propose to her! He's had girls falling all over him since September, and he want to end it. And while Annabeth said yes already, according to both of them, it wasn't very romantic. He wants to do something nice for her!"

Ron looked at his girlfriend. "But he's taking her on a date now! Why would he need to ask her to marry him again, if she's already said yes once?!" I nodded in agreement with Ron.

The girls scowled at us. "Boys!" Ginny scoffed. "Will they ever understand?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope, and there's the proof. I know you two idiots have seen them together, but have you really? Look, right there!"

Percy and Annabeth were way ahead along the path. They were laughing and shoving each other, but Percy kept one arm around her, and she was snuggled into his chest, head on his shoulder, doing her best to cuddle with him while on crutches.

Ginny gestured to them. "Now that's love. And you can see that Percy's being even more caring than ever. He's going to do something romantic!"

I smiled, and surrendered. "Alright. But for the record, on Halloween, I'll say anything. I just kind if want to get my mind off everything." My parents. Wizards rejoice on this day, just because I did something I can't even remember. Yes, I defeated Voldemort a few months ago, but they still celebrate, even though my parents are dead.

Ginny's smile dropped, and she stepped in front of me, wrapping me in a hug. I buried my face in her hair, and gave her a squeeze. "You should have said something."

"I'm used to it. Wizards celebrate the night my parents died. I get it."

We came up to the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione parted from us, something about spending time together. Knowing Ron, he's hoping to snog. Hermione wants him to get her a new quill.

Ginny and I sat at a table, drinking Butter Beer. She broke the silence. "Harry, I know you say you're over the fact that wizards find the night your parents died as one of the most holy days of the year, but your not. Just remember that I'm here, ok?"

I pressed my lips to hers. "M'Kay."

All too soon, Ginny pulled me to my feet, and insisted that we head back to the castle. "We have to get ready for the costume party, Harry!"

I stopped in my tracks. "Costume?"

"Didn't you get my note? I asked RON!" She exploded.

I gathered her in my arms. "It's ok. What are you going as? I'll Transfigure something of mine to coordinate."

"A princess." Oh great. "Annabeth was saying that Percy's half-sister wanted them to go as bride and groom, but they refused. She's going as a goddess, and I think Percy's going as a gladiator, whatever that is."

"Alright, I'll figure something out."

I asked Ron. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Why don't you ask Percy. If you recall, he has some pretty sweet armor that he might let you use."

"Nah, he using it for his own costume. But that gives me an idea."

Half an hour later, I was dressed as a knight. Ron, Percy, and I waited for the girls in the Common Room. Ron was dressed in Chuddley Cannons robes, and Percy was in bronze armor that looked like it had been through a war. Which it had been. The girls came down, and all of our jaws dropped.

Ginny was dresses in a pale gold dress that fell to the floor, and her hair was carefully pinned away from her face, half up, half down. Hermione had done a wonderful impression of Rita Skeeter, the old reporter.

As much as I might not like to say it, Annabeth stole the show. She had on a slim fitted, white dress with a gold trim on the bottom, hair braided down her left shoulder. With gold earrings and a Greek sandal (one foot being in a cast), she was every inch the goddess. Percy walked right up to her, and swooped her into his arms, much to Annabeth's displeasure.

I came up to Ginny and offered her my arm with a bow. "My Lady. Might I have the honor of being Her Majesty's escort?"

She giggles and takes my arm. "Of course kind Sir. You look wonderful, Harry."

I smile. "And you've stoled the moon, Ginny."

We danced for a while in the Great Hall, until Professor McGonagle began announcements. "Tonight, we are here to celebrate the first fall of the Dark Lord, at the hands of our very own Harry Potter. But we are also here to recognize who fell this fateful night, those years ago. A round of applause, please! For Lily and James Potter!" The Hall erupted into claps and cheers.

I look over a Ginny, who was grinning broadly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"The food shall be served shortly, but for now, a few words from our own, Professor Jackson and Ms. Chase!"

Annabeth looked confused. "Percy- what?!"

Percy pulled her onto the slightly raised area. He got down on one knee.

"Annabeth, love. I've known you for years. And at the begging of that friendship, we argued. A lot. And let our parents feud get in our way. But those have still been the happiest days of my life. And that winter, when I went missing. I woke up with no recollection of who I was, or my past. Yet, I remembered you. Your name, and just that, but I had something. Something I tie me to who I was, and who I am. I probably worried you near Death those months, but I was waiting. Just like that time in our hunt through the tunnels of Mount Saint Hellen's. And then we fell, that gods forbidden day. Those long weeks in absolute pain. You've kept me sane through think and thin, kept me invincible. I know, I've already asked you this before, but will you marry me?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I know that this may be kind of short, but what can you do? Anyway, I've had a few people ask me who Percy's half-sister/sister is. For those of you who don't remember, Aphrodite was said to have been born of the sea, thus Poseidon's daughter, and Percy's sister. So, there's your answer. I hope you guys actually read these author's notes. There's a boatload of fluff in here, I'm warning you. I'm dying to know, when do you guys want Percy and Annabeth to revel themselves as demigods? I've been thinking around Christmas, because of... Well, you'll see. But I'm always open to persuasion, so tell me what you think! Here you go, Chapter 19!**

**Do you really think I own either?**

Chapter 19, A Beaded Suprise

Percy POV

My heart was literally beating out of my chest as I knelt on the wooden floor. Annabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks, and I began to think- Oh no. Tears=NOT GOOD! But then she was laughing through her tears, nodding, and whispered that one word that made me the happiest demigod on Olympus.

"Yes. Of course, you Seaweed Brain!"

Harry POV,

Annabeth was simultaneously laughing and crying, when she murmured something to Percy. It was obviously some form of "yes". Percy whooped, and spun Annabeth in the air, her shrieking for him to "PUT ME DOWN, SEAWEED BRAIN!" As a good fiancé should, he listened, and set her on her foot and crutches.

McGonagle stepped back onto the tiny stage. "Let's have a round of applause for our newly engaged Proffesor!" Applause erupted throughout the room. Over the last two months, everyone had gained deep respect for the Professor, and Annabeth. Though she isn't _actually _a teacher here, she _is _getting married to one. Along with the applause, you could hear a couple of girls squealing. And I was happy. For the first Halloween since I found out the real ay my parents did this night, I'm truly happy, and I know that my parents would be happy that, despite them dying, two people have found such happiness.

After all the clapping and cheering (and whistles' from the guys when Percy and Annbeth kissed) died down, I made my way up to the happy pair. "Congratulations! Hey Percy, now you don't have a proper excuse to not help plan the wedding!" Percy groans and Annabeth laughs.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain! And your sister has a few ideas….. How do you feel about "Fifty Shades of Pink" for the theme?" Once again, Percy groans, and Annabeth and I laugh. Ginny appears at my left, coming around to peck my cheek.

"Congrats! Professor, I had no idea you could be such a romantic!"

Annabeth smiles. "He isn't!"

Percy scowls. "I can be! And what! A guy can't just re-propose to his fiancé because he wants too?!"

"Nope!" Annabeth giggles. "I know you did it because of what happened the last time…."

At these words, Percy collapsed. Quaking on the ground, and shivering, murmuring things like "so cold" and "NO!". Annabeth and I crouch down besides his writhing form. he looks to me, as the Great Hall fall silent. "I…. I haven't seen this one before. Will you run up to our rooms and grab the supplies? I think this is going to be a bad one."

I nod, and run through the halls of Hogwarts, dashing into the Common Room, and up the stairs to Percy and Annabeth's rooms. I rummage through the bedside tables. _What's th…. Aw! Did NOT have to know that!_ **(Let me know what you think he found! (;)**I eventually find what Annabeth needs- That weird concoction of Percy's cousin, saltwater, bandages, and rubbing alcohol. I hurry back to the Great Hall, where Percy still lyes on the floor, bare of armor, in a once-orange tee-shirt and jeans. I say "Once orange" because the shirt is now a bright scarlet, and getting worse. Someone had sacrificed their robe and Annabeth had Ron pressing it agents a gaping wound in his side, while she tried to wake Percy up.

I run in, and push to the front of the crowd around Percy, and kneel besides Annabeth and Ron. "I got them." I gasp, out of breath.

Annabeth's expression is grim. "Thanks. Cut open his shirt, there's too much blood on it. Mr. Weasley, has the bleeding stopped."

"Almost, Ms. Chase." Comes Ron's weak reply.

"Good, keep pressure on that. When it stops, let Harry know. Harry, help me wake him up."

I kneel on the opposite side of his head. "Come on, Percy! Snap out of it!"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! I know you're in there. Just open your pretty eyes."

"'Beth." Percy murmured.

"Come on, Perce. The sooner you wake up, the sooner we can get married and go home. To Camp, Chiron, Tyson, the Stolh brothers chasing katie, the strawberry fields, and Mr. D being a complete jerk and never remembering our names. We have a life to live, together, just come back to me. Like you did before." Annbeth's words turned to prayers. "Apallo, Poseidon, Lady Hestia, please! Let him wake up!"

"An'ab'th." Percy murmured.

"Percy? Come on, open your eyes for me."

"Ms. Chase?" Ron interrupted. "The bleeding stopped."

"Harry, help him clean the wound?"

"Of course." Ron and I quickly cut away Percy's bloody shirt, and I begin to clean the gash with rubbing alcohol, then again with salt water, before wrapping his side in pristine white bandages.

We hear a groan. Percy's eye are wide and shattered-looking. I heard Annabeth sigh with relief. "Don't worry, Perce. Just a flashback. I'm here, we're out, we're alright."

Percy's voice was a bare whisper. "They're all staring, 'Beth."

Annabeth sat up a bit, off her knees. "Quit starring!" Accompanied with her death glare got everyone in the Hall to stop.

Percy whispered out. "It was so cold. I couldn't see you. Just hear your screams." Percy closed his eyes again. "It's never been this bad in a flashback before. I... I thought they were gone."

Annabeth gathered Percy up in her arms. "They might never go away fully. We can't control them. But we can fight them, you and me. Just like we have for all these years. And we'll help each other through them, even when we're old, ugly, and wrinkled."

Percy kissed her nose. "You could never be ugly. And where the Hades is my shirt? Harry, I thought we talked about this! You said you would tell me when I didn't have one on!"

I smiled. Percy was back. I showed my surrender by raising my hands. "Sorry! I didn't want to interrupt the moment!"

"Forgiven." He turned to Annabeth. "I still have something for you. I know, we already have the rings, but I have a little something." He turned to me. "Inside the chest plate of that armor is a tiny leather bag. Pass it here?"I did as I was asked and passed percy the leather sack. He pulled something from inside. Turning to Annabeth, he began. "My sister wants the wedding to be this summer. Everyone from Cabin Nine already designed next summers bead, and I got them to make you it early." He showed her the clay bead.

It was swirling grey and green, with a golden ring painted on it, and P+A Wedding etched underneath. Annabeth gasped, and reached under the neckline of her dress to pull out a leather string with beads on it- her Camp necklace. There was more than just beads on it, even though there were five more beads than Percy's. There was a college ring on it, a piece of red coral, and Percy's wedding ring. She unlaced it, and slid the newest addition onto it. It looked as if it belonged there. Percy kissed her, and slid the necklace on over her head.

"You're right. We may never get over these flashbacks, but we'll always be together. Forever and always."

Over the months that I had known the Jacksons, as they would soon be, this was evidently a key phrase for them. Whenever it was uttered, they both calmed down. This was just another moment that proved to me that they truly belong together, and that Aphrodite had done a _damn _good job pairing them together.


	20. Chapter 20

I know. I know. I'm horrible. In my defense, church didn't let me use any electronics, for some stupid reason or another. So, next chapter Sunday, let me know what you think! I'm thinking about relieving the demigodishness within like, 2 chapters.


End file.
